


The only choice

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Character Death, Dark Will, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Даже когда кажется, что выбора нет, на самом деле он есть. Всегда есть. Просто ты его уже сделал.





	1. Неслучайная случайность

**Author's Note:**

> AU альтернативный постфинал. Изменены события серии 3*13: Фрэнсис даже не думает отпускать Ганнибала и Уилла после побега. 
> 
> Сюжет имеет две временные линии: таймлайн первой — примерно конец серии 3*13, таймлайн второй — два года спустя.
> 
> Арт, ради которого все началось: https://pp.userapi.com/c639628/v639628368/74b73/2rcK-nsiRBc.jpg

Два года назад  
Уилл 

— Черт, — прошипел Уилл и откинулся на спинку сиденья, тяжело дыша. Плечо болело нещадно, будто в нем раздробили кость или вырвали кусок плоти. Впрочем, может быть, это недалеко от истины. Уилл старался не думать о том, что останется от мышц, когда Ганнибал вытащит из него кривой нож с зазубренным лезвием.

— Давай, уезжаем отсюда, быстрее, — выдохнул он, наблюдая, как Ганнибал вставляет ключ в замок зажигания и переключает передачу с нейтральной на первую. Медленно, чертовски медленно. Ему казалось, что прошло минут десять или даже больше, прежде чем серый городской пейзаж за окнами сдвинулся с места.

Ганнибал бросил на него странный — обеспокоенный? — взгляд и ничего не ответил. Уилл хмыкнул, подумав, что беспокоиться Ганнибал уж точно будет в самую последнюю очередь. Когда уже просто не останется поводов и шансов на другие эмоции.

— Как вышло, что нас заметили?

— Нас не заметили, — неохотно отозвался Ганнибал, выворачивая руль влево. — За нами следили.

— Кто?

Ганнибал помолчал, а потом с явным неудовольствием в голосе ответил:

— Не имею мыслей на этот счёт.

Уилл стиснул зубы. Захотелось выругаться замысловато и грязно, захотелось схватить его за лацканы пиджака и хорошенько встряхнуть, выбить из него это раздражающее невозмутимое спокойствие, которое всегда сквозило в каждом его слове, взгляде, жесте. Уилла не остановил бы даже тот факт, что они на трассе, где скорость за сто, и любое неловкое движение легко могло бы отправить их под колеса встречного авто. Но зато остановил нож, застрявший у него в плече, — стоило ему дёрнуться, как мир перед глазами взорвался болью.

Он проснулся от едкого запаха нашатырного спирта. В глазах темнело от головокружения, любое движение отдавало ломотой по всему телу. Боль никуда не ушла, а вот ножа больше не было. Кровь на рубашке засохла бурыми пятнами, неприятно липла и стягивала горячую кожу. Он сощурил глаза, и с его дрожащих губ сорвался тихий досадный стон:

— Где мы?

— Нам нужно двигаться дальше, — буркнул Ганнибал, закрывая автомобильную аптечку. — Я остановил кровь, но рану необходимо правильно обработать и зашить.

Машина снова выехала на трассу, минуя ограничительные знаки. Всю ночь они ехали молча, делая лишь редкие остановки. Уилла лихорадило, тошнило от запаха железа и соленого привкуса во рту. Удары сердца глухо отдавались в висках, и, вцепившись руками в сиденье, он едва сохранял равновесие.

После томительной ночи, прошедшей как в бреду, Уилл очнулся уже в кровати. На улице светало, сквозь старое открытое окно доносилось пение птиц и шум листвы. На низком дубовом столике лежал его пистолет и разбитые часы. Светлые стены были украшены оленьими рогами и старыми почтовыми марками, у двери висело охотничье гладкоствольное ружье, начищенное и почти новое.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Уилл попытался встать. Плечо и грудь были аккуратно забинтованы, и он понадеялся, что Ганнибалу все же удалось зашить его рану. Голову сдавило, будто тисками, к горлу подступила тошнота, и он согнулся на кровати, судорожно дыша и обхватив себя руками. Жажда и жуткий голод сопровождались сухостью во рту и тошнотой, так что он при всем желании не мог бы ни есть, ни пить — он мог только лежать, стиснув зубы, и бороться с желанием позвать на помощь. Позвать Ганнибала. Произнести его имя, почувствовать, как оно слетает с языка, как звуки складываются в слово… Но он не стал этого делать.

Кое-как придя в себя, он опустил босые ноги на ковер, встал, опираясь на стену, и медленно направился к выходу.

*** 

__Настоящее время  
Где-то на Кубе

Солнце садится.

Тёплый янтарный свет льется на землю: на безлюдный песчаный пляж, на набережную со снующими по ней редкими прохожими, на одинокую маленькую лавку с овощами и фруктами, на синее, синее море. Море золотится в солнечном свете, ласково лижет берег. На закате тепло, жара спала, и летнее марево уже не дрожит в горячем воздухе — лёгкий соленый бриз развеял его в прах, унес в наступающий вечерний сумрак, растворил высоко в небе. Завтра жара вернётся: сорок градусов по Цельсию в этих местах — обычное явление, закономерное, давно привычное. От жары можно спастись только под вечер, поэтому людей на набережной куда больше, чем днём. Четверо или пятеро против нуля. А если считать только тех, кто задерживается, чтобы посмотреть на море, — то всего двое.

Они стоят, оперевшись локтями на массивное ограждение, и вечерний ветер ласково шевелит их волосы: тяжелые темные кудри одного и светлые, выгоревшие на солнце пряди — другого. Издалека их можно принять за счастливых отдыхающих — широкие поля шляп, надёжно укрывающие лица от яркого солнца, белоснежность рубашек из тонкой материи, красиво контрастирующей с золотистой от загара кожей, неспешность и плавность в каждом движении — так ведут себя те, кто живёт здесь уже давно и не спешит уезжать обратно в серые муравейники мегаполисов. Так ведут себя те, кому некуда спешить.

Уилл поворачивает голову, и иллюзия безмятежности осыпается, как взорванная многоэтажка, рушится, разлетаясь песком и мелким щебнем. Он смотрит на солнце, щуря единственный уцелевший глаз — пронзительная синева, такая яркая, что может поспорить с морем — и проводит ладонью по лбу, откидывая мягкие темные кудри. Лицо его рассекают шрамы: резко белеющая на фоне загара грубая полоса на скуле и тонкий длинный след, жёсткой прямой чертой разрезающий бровь и щеку.

— Море неспокойное, — тихо произносит он. — Завтра будет штормить.

Ганнибал поворачивается к нему, и только теперь можно заметить, как тяжело он опирается на трость и как едва кривятся его губы при каждом движении.

— Это значит, что мы не попадем на тот остров, куда ты так хотел, — продолжает Уилл. — Я не поведу яхту в шторм.

— Не думал, что для тебя это проблема.

— Это и не проблема. Раньше не было проблемой.

Уилл рефлекторно потирает плечо — там, где мышцы разорваны зазубренным лезвием ножа — и сжимает пальцы. Незаметно вздрагивает от боли и отводит взгляд. Почти ложится грудью на ограждение, смотрит вперёд, на море, на линию горизонта, где закатное солнце рисует на воде яркую золотую дорожку, на горы в лёгкой сизоватой дымке, виднеющиеся вдали. Ганнибал подходит ближе и кладет ладонь ему на плечо, осторожно гладя через ткань. Уилл, резко дернувшись, стряхивает с себя его руку.

— Уилл, — тихо произносит Ганнибал.

В его голосе звучит что-то надрывное, что-то печальное и безнадежное, что-то такое, от чего веет холодом, ледяным севером посреди жаркого юга. И последняя иллюзия благополучия падает в пропасть.

— Что?

— Я не заставлял тебя уезжать со мной. Идти со мной. Никогда не заставлял.

— Не заставлял — просто не оставил выбора, — с горечью шепчет Уилл. — Это в твоём стиле — сделать так, чтобы выбора не оказалось.

— Выбор есть всегда — просто тебе не захотелось его искать.

Они молчат и смотрят на море. Белые чайки парят над ним, рассекая небо крыльями, опускаясь низко, к самой воде, и опять взмывая к облакам. Уилл провожает взглядом одну из птиц, и ему вдруг кажется, что он — тоже чайка. Чайка, которой подрезали крылья.

Ганнибал касается его руки — бережно, осторожно, легко скользнув пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я не говорю тебе, что я устал, Уилл, — тихо говорит он. — Но это не значит, что все не так на самом деле.

— Я знаю.

— Идём домой.

Уилл качает головой ему в ответ, не смотрит на него, будто взгляд может разрушить что-то между ними.

— Ты иди. Я буду позже.

Ганнибал молчит, и Уилл почти физически ощущает, что он хочет спросить. Сказать. Выговориться. Он ощущает это слишком часто в последнее время.

Но Ганнибал не произносит ни слова — молча разворачивается и уходит. За спиной слышится стук его трости, и Уилл невольно бросает взгляд через плечо, наблюдая за его фигурой — прямая спина, лёгкий шаг, струящаяся по телу белая тонкая ткань, почти прозрачная, изящно подчеркивающая цвет кожи, окрашенной ласковым южным солнцем. Он почти не хромает, и только Уиллу известно, каких усилий ему это стоит. Если не знать об этом, можно с лёгкостью не заметить, как отчаянно его рука сжимает трость.

***

В дымном, прокуренном баре шумно, пахнет табаком и алкоголем, нечем дышать. Уилл допивает своё пиво, уже тёплое оттого, что он слишком долго держит стакан в руке, и шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Ее, конечно, не находится, и он с растерянным видом и зажатой в зубах сигаретой оглядывается по сторонам, высматривая, у кого бы прикурить.

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Позвольте… — бармен протягивает ему пафосную зиппо с демонстративно откинутой крышкой. Огонек дергается от беспокойного движения воздуха, колышется и дрожит, и Уилл смотрит на него зачарованно, пребывая почти в гипнотическом трансе. Он встряхивает головой, прогоняя сковавшее его на миг оцепенение, и подносит сигарету к зажигалке, затягиваясь глубоко, вдыхая ароматный табачный дым. Одновременно пламя освещает его лицо, и он замечает, как нервно вздрагивает рука бармена — огонек от этого дёргается ещё сильнее, а потом снова прячется под крышкой.

— Простите, — бормочет бармен — парень лет двадцати семи, с грубоватыми чертами лица и длинной светлой челкой. — Я… не хотел…

— Не хотели так реагировать? — усмехается Уилл в коротких перерывах между затяжками. — Бросьте. Я это наблюдаю чаще, чем себя в зеркале.

Бармен почему-то кажется ему знакомым. Будто они уже виделись где-то, когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, когда его лицо еще не расчертили шрамы, и когда он смотрел на мир двумя глазами. Он думает, что мог бы вспомнить, потому что вдруг этот человек тоже знает о нем, вдруг это угроза их с Ганнибалом безопасности, угроза тому хрупкому спокойствию, которое они с таким трудом обрели здесь, в этой душной солнечной глуши, в этом маленьком мирке, будто бы оторванном от всего остального мира. Он мог бы вспомнить — какая-то из комнат в его дворце памяти точно хранит в себе и это простоватое лицо, и светлую челку, падающую на глаза. Но вместо этого он вспоминает Ганнибала — и горькая злоба заполняет все его мысли.

— Простите, — снова бормочет бармен. — Что с вами случилось?

— Профессиональная травма, — быстро отвечает Уилл. — Задели ножом на тренировке…

За два года он научился произносить эту фразу машинально, не задумываясь даже, что прячется за словами. Как это вышло? На какой тренировке? Обычно вопросов никто не задаёт, а ему ни к чему придумывать ответы, которые он никогда не озвучит.

Бармен молчит, протирая очередной бокал, и Уилл забывает про него. Докуривает и уже собирается уходить, выложив на стойку деньги за пиво, как перед ним ставят какой-то стакан со льдом и странной мутноватой жидкостью.

— Я не заказывал…

— За счёт заведения, — перебивает его бармен. — Останьтесь ещё.

Он думает всего секунду, прежде чем снова устроиться на высоком барном стуле.

— Как вас зовут? — бармен отставляет бокал в сторону и принимается за следующий. В зале становится как будто бы не так шумно, гудящая музыка почти не бьёт по барабанным перепонкам, и даже воздуха словно больше — Уилл оглядывается в поисках открытого окна или двери, но ничего такого не видит.

— А это имеет значение?

Он слегка приподнимает свой стакан, салютуя бармену, и отпивает мелкими глотками. Язык и горло обжигает, как от водки, и он невольно морщится, втягивая носом воздух. Мутноватая жидкость — сладко-кислая на вкус, и он ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет знать, из чего сделан этот коктейль.

— Все имеет значение в своё время.

— Тогда называйте меня так, как вам кажется более подходящим для этого времени, — Уилл ставит стакан на стойку, опирается на нее локтями и кладет подбородок на предплечья.

— Ричард?

— Почему Ричард?

— Так звали мою любимую собаку, — смущённо улыбается бармен. Уилл одобрительно кивает, щуря глаз.

— Тогда ты будешь Фрэнсисом. Так звали человека, который меня убил, — он смеётся, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, насколько зловеще это звучит.

Рука бармена замирает над бокалом.

— Все в порядке, — хмыкает Уилл. — Это фигура речи.

— А что… сделали с ним вы?

Уилл на это предпочитает промолчать и отпить из стакана.

— Давно вы здесь? — снова спрашивает Фрэнсис.

— Так давно, что, кажется, почти всю жизнь.

— Это говорят все, кто живёт здесь больше года.

— В таком случае, я здесь уже две жизни.

Уилл допивает коктейль и, подцепив пальцами, отправляет в рот кубик льда. Бармен Фрэнсис наблюдает за ним украдкой, наполняя новый стакан водкой пополам с какой-то шипящей, едко пахнущей лимоном газировкой.

— Спасибо, — небрежно бросает Уилл.

— Почему вы все ещё здесь, если вам так не нравится?

— Нет выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда. Может быть, вы просто его не ищете?

Уилл замирает, поднеся напиток к губам, смотрит поверх стакана в глаза бармена. Эту фразу он слышит сегодня уже второй раз, и ему становится не по себе.

— Меня ждёт дома человек, с которым я связан обстоятельствами. Обстоятельствами, которые никогда бы не позволили мне оставить его. Сейчас я здесь, но если я решу уехать, он все равно будет со мной. И все повторится. Какой, по-вашему, у меня может быть выбор?

— Зависит от тех самых обстоятельств, — Френсис пожимает плечами так, будто тысячу раз уже слышал истории, подобные этой. — Настолько ли они сильны, как вы их представляете?

Уилл вспоминает Ганнибала. Его взгляд, голос, руки, мягкость его кожи, скрытой за тонкой тканью рубашки. Его слова. Его мысли. Янтарно-карие глаза с золотистым блеском, светлые, почти жёлтые на солнце.

— Они сильнее, — шепчет он. — Сильнее, чем я о них думаю.

— Потому что это не обстоятельства вовсе, — улыбается Фрэнсис. — Не то, что происходит или происходило. А то, что вы чувствуете.

Уилл поднимает на него взгляд. В голове слегка шумит от выпитого, но видит он ясно, и мысли его тоже ясны.

— А если я не знаю, что я чувствую?

— А разве это важно — знать?

— Я всегда думал, что важно.

Фрэнсис качает головой, не глядя на него.

— Между разумом и чувствами мы всегда отдаем предпочтение чувствам, даже если делаем это подсознательно. Вы пришли в бар один, потому что устали. Но вы не хотели сюда приходить. Вы хотели спрятаться от себя. Получить подтверждение тому, что происходящее с вами — это ваш выбор. Выбор, который вы сделали, даже не задумавшись о вариантах.

— Его сделали за меня, — произносит Уилл, с силой сжав в пальцах ледяной стеклянный стакан.

— Потому что вы не были против.

Уилл задумчиво смотрит в своё размытое отражение на полированном камне столешницы. На гладкой черной поверхности играют блики, и в отражении не видно ни шрамов, ни остутствующего глаза, будто их и нет вовсе. Будто он — совершенно обычный человек, отдыхающий в баре после сложного дня. Не более того.

— А если я ошибся?

Фрэнсис улыбается — как-то странно и нервно, но Уилл не замечает этого.

— А разве выбор — любой выбор — можно назвать однозначно верным?

Уилл смотрит на него несколько секунд, и их взгляды на миг встречаются. Он ловит его мысли, пропуская через себя, как делал когда-то давно, пробираясь в разумы убийц и психопатов, и не видит в нем ничего особенного. Ничего, что могло бы зацепить или заставить лгать, — просто бармен, который делает свою работу. Просто человек, которому приходится говорить со многими людьми — иногда даже слишком многими.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Уилл. Выпивает залпом остатки коктейля и, подхватив свою шляпу и солнечные очки, быстрым шагом выходит из зала.

Он совершенно не думает о том, почему ему предложили выпить за счёт заведения.

И он, конечно, не может видеть, как бармен задумчиво вертит в руках трубку, задумчиво вздыхает, задумчиво набирает номер и тихо, прячась за шумом гудящей музыки, говорит: «Здравствуйте. Я Рик Роджерс, бывший студент Академии ФБР в Куантико. Как я могу поговорить с Джеком Кроуфордом?»


	2. В целях безопасности

Два года назад  
Уилл

Ганнибала не было. Вообще. Нигде. Уилл обошел весь дом дважды, почти теряя сознание от слабости, но не нашел ни самого Ганнибала, ни каких-то признаков его пребывания здесь. Ни вещей, ничего. Полки были покрыты ровным слоем  
пыли, скрипящей на пальцах, когда он стирал ее ладонью просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит и не бредит, что этот дом не привиделся ему, что все происходит на самом деле. 

Пыль осыпалась на пол, кружа в воздухе, подсвеченная льющимся из окна солнечным светом, и он бездумно смотрел, как она оседает на дубовый паркет у него под ногами. На какое-то время его охватила паника — липкая, тягучая, сковывающая движения, мешающая дышать и думать. Он прислонился к стене, вдыхая судорожно и нервно, сполз на пол и вцепился руками в волосы. Страшно. Страшно. Он не мог сказать, что ввергло его в этот страх, граничащий с настоящим ужасом: то, что он понятия не имел, где находится, что делать и как выбираться, или то, что Ганнибал бросил его одного. Раненого. Не сказав ни слова.

Уилл знал, что ждать бесполезно, но все равно прождал весь день и почти всю ночь. Лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок, время от времени проваливаясь в беспокойный, мучительный сон и тут же резко просыпаясь оттого, что во сне к нему всякий раз незаметно подбиралась рогатая тень, одним коротким ударом, почти без замаха, вгоняя в плечо нож с острым зазубренным лезвием. В одном из таких снов ему удалось увидеть ее глаза. Светло-карие, цвета темного янтаря, с золотистым ободком вокруг зрачков. Глаза Ганнибала.

К середине ночи проклятые рога на стене осточертели ему окончательно, потому что тень от них, четко очерченная на белой штукатурке, возвращала его обратно в мучительные сны. Боль в плече усилилась настолько, что терпеть ее стало невозможно. В ближайшем шкафу обнаружилась аптечка, и Уилл попытался снять повязку, чтобы обработать рану, но стоило ему только увидеть отвратительную запекшуюся кровь и грубые стежки хирургической нити, кое-как стягивающие разорванную кожу, как его скрутило жутким приступом тошноты. Отдышавшись, он вернул повязку на место, подумав невольно, что смерть от заражения крови будет самым бездарным и глупым, что может с ним случиться после всего, что уже он пережил.

Нужно было уезжать. Может, добраться до ближайшей больницы, плюя на риск быть пойманным полицией или — что куда хуже — неизвестным преследователем; может, попытаться найти Ганнибала, хотя он даже примерно не представлял, где искать. Но оставаться в неизвестности, понятия не имея, что это за место, не зная, жив ли Ганнибал, и совершенно не веря в то, что он бросил его здесь одного, Уилл не мог тем более.

В холодильнике он нашел что-то из консервов (и сразу же отогнал мысль о еде, когда его опять накрыло мучительной тошнотой), во дворе дома — явно знавший лучшие времена «Шевроле» с правым рулём. Долго смотрел на рычаг коробки передач, думая о том, сможет ли управлять машиной, если постараться не тревожить лишний раз раненую левую руку. И в конце концов решил, что должен рискнуть.

Одежда отыскалась в том же шкафу, что и аптечка. Пистолет он забрал с собой, ружье прихватил тоже — патронов к нему не было, но кто знает, что может пригодиться в пути: размахнуться и врезать прикладом, если понадобится, — неплохой способ самозащиты. Обработать и перевязать рану он даже не пытался — ему становилось плохо всякий раз, как только он вспоминал стянутую хирургической нитью кожу, перепачканную в буроватой запекшейся крови. Время летело быстро, так быстро, что он практически не заметил, как прошел остаток ночи — пока перебирал аптечку, слонялся по дому в поисках чего-нибудь, что может сойти за оружие, аккуратно, пытаясь не повредить руку, натягивал на себя одежду. Когда перед самым рассветом он наконец вышел из дома, на столе остались только его разбитые часы — старый подарок отца.

***

Настоящее время  
Куантико, Вирджиния

Остывший кофе источает слабый, едва ощутимый аромат корицы и карамели — сочетание, которое он так не любит, постоянно забывая сказать, чтобы этот кофе ему больше не приносили. Джек снимает очки и устало трёт глаза. Уже почти девять вечера, в отделе пусто, мигают только лампочки в коридорах да качается мерно маятник в старых настенных часах. Джек тяжело вздыхает и тянется к телефону. На экране — последний звонивший номер, и он уже в сотый, наверное, раз смотрит на цифры, пока они не начинают расплываться у него перед глазами. Ему кажется, что он знает этот номер наизусть.

«Я видел Уилла Грэма, — снова звучит у него у ушах взволнованный голос из трубки. — Он сидел рядом со мной, я говорил с ним! Он сказал, что живёт здесь два года и приехал сюда не один. У него нет одного глаза и жуткие шрамы на лице, но это был он, я уверен! Он… он назвал меня Фрэнсисом. Зубную фею звали Фрэнсис, не так ли?»

Рик Роджерс, бывший студент, проваливший практически все тесты и отчисленный перед самым выпуском. Рик Роджерс, отчаянно мечтавший работать в ФБР и не имеющий к этому никаких способностей — ровным счётом никаких, кроме способности заговорить до смерти кого угодно…

Джек мог бы допустить, несомненно, мог бы допустить, что этот парень просто хочет привлечь к себя внимание, наболтать с три короба, чтобы к нему прислушались и, если повезёт, дали ещё один шанс; но совпадений слишком много, и нельзя их игнорировать: два года, за которые о Ганнибале не было слышно ни слова; имя «Фрэнсис», навязчиво звучавшее в разговоре; шрамы на лице Уилла и «потерял много крови» в отчётах экспертов... Маленькая комната, залитая кровью так, что не видно цвета стен, снова встаёт перед глазами. Джек жмурится и с силой трёт пальцами веки. Два года прошло, а он никак не может забыть тот день.

Телефон лежит на столе, навязчиво светя дисплеем. Джек смотрит то на него, то на часы, задумчиво перебирает материалы дела двухлетней давности и снова глядит в экран. Номер чернеет тонкими очертаниями цифр, давно уже отпечатанный на сетчатке.

Посоветоваться не с кем. Алана в бегах, Зеллеру и Прайсу глубоко плевать, а Кейд Пурнелл даже не станет слушать — сразу вышлет оперативную группу. Иногда Джек с горечью думает, что ему чертовски не хватает Беверли Катц.

Он всё-таки берет телефон в руку. Нажимает кнопку вызова. И выдыхает, услышав голос.

— Да?

— Рик, это Джек. Добудь мне доказательства. Фото, видео, чек на имя кого-то из них — не имеет значения. Я должен убедиться, что Ганнибал где-то рядом с Уиллом.

— Понял.

— Перезвони мне завтра в это же время. Имей в виду: если я не дождусь звонка, для меня это будет значить, что с тобой что-то случилось.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Я все сделаю.

Джек кладет трубку, и на лице его застывает мрачная решимость.

***

Настоящее время  
Где-то на Кубе

Ночь укрывает темным мягким бархатом горячую землю, забирает ее тепло, впитывает в себя. Ночной свежий бриз треплет рубашку и волосы, забирается под тонкую ткань, ласково гладит тело. Уилл идёт по набережной боясь, что посторонние вещи собьют его с пути. Его слегка пошатывает от выпитого, и он совершенно точно знает, что Ганнибал не будет в восторге, хотя и не покажет вида. Уилл вообще не собирался возвращаться домой этой ночью. Но что-то в том полубессознательном разговоре в прокуренном баре заставило его передумать.

Мягко щелкает дверная ручка, и он входит в дом, зловещий и темный. Ещё во дворе он заметил, что свет не горит в окнах, но это его не насторожило — в конце концов, уже поздно, и Ганнибал вполне может спать или уйти гулять на набережную, как он всегда делает в те ночи, когда больная нога не беспокоит его слишком сильно. В длинном, узком коридоре темно, и двери во все комнаты закрыты — почти ничего не видно, кроме лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж и освещаемой только слабым светом уличных фонарей, льющимся из высоких окон. Уилл шарит рукой по стене — за почти два года этот дом так и не стал для него родным, и хотя он точно знает, где находится клавиша выключателя, но почему-то никогда не может найти его в темноте сразу. Пальцы натыкаются на гладкую поверхность, он уже рефлекторно щурится, чтобы яркий свет не ударил по зрению, — и в этот момент сильный удар сбивает его с ног.

От неожиданности он не может даже вскрикнуть, и прийти в себя ему не позволяют — чьи-то руки давят на грудь, прижимая его к полу, тяжесть на бедрах не даёт сдвинуться с места. Он чувствует холод острого лезвия у своего горла и судорожно втягивает ртом воздух — лезвие упирается ему в кадык, рассекая тонкую кожу, и он в панике впивается пальцами в руки, безжалостно вжимающие его в пол.

— Ганнибал… — хрипит Уилл, безошибочно узнав нападавшего. 

Даже в кромешной темноте, даже вслепую, не касаясь руками, не чувствуя запаха, не слыша дыхания и голоса, он бы его узнал. По одному только ощущению его присутствия — так ярко отличавшемуся от любого другого.

— Ганнибал… — хрипит Уилл, задыхаясь. Его руки лихорадочно сжимают чужие запястья, скользят по предплечьям, по теплой коже. Уилл пытается вдохнуть, одновременно силясь сбросить с себя Ганнибала, но сделать этого не удается.

Ганнибал молчит, и его молчание пугает сильнее приставленного к горлу ножа. Сильнее недостатка кислорода.

— Ганнибал, зачем? — из последних сил выдыхает Уилл, и в следующее мгновение тяжесть исчезает, забирая с собой убийственную остроту лезвия.

Снова возвращается возможность дышать. Он запрокидывает голову назад, прижимая ладонь к окровавленной шее, и судорожно втягивает ртом воздух — такой умопомрачительно сладкий, живительный…

Он слышит, как Ганнибал уходит из коридора — все так же молча, не говоря ни слова. Порез на шее неприятно саднит, в голове туман, перед единственным уцелевшим глазом пляшут разноцветные круги на черном фоне. Уиллу с трудом удается подняться и сесть на полу, закрыв лицо руками и опустив голову. Он сидит так несколько секунд, приходя в себя, не в силах отдышаться. А потом вдруг краем уха слышит тихий, едва различимый щелчок затвора где-то за окном.

Он замирает, все ещё сидя на холодном паркете и прижав руку к кровоточащему горлу. Этот звук не предвещает ничего хорошего. У него осталась ненависть к фотокамерам с тех времён, когда нос рыжей журналистки Фредди совался слишком часто в его жизнь.

— Тихо, — доносится до него приглушённый шепот. — Нельзя показать, что мы его заметили.

— Ганнибал… — шепчет Уилл в ответ, и темная тень возле лестницы машет ему рукой.

— Камера со вспышкой, — продолжает Ганнибал. — Есть шанс, что фото не вышло, потому что вспышку он не включил. Но нельзя надеяться на это.

— Что нам делать? Кто бы это ни был, он явно пришел сюда не просто так…

Даже отсюда он чувствует, как расплывается в улыбке лицо Ганнибала, как загораются в темноте его глаза — он уже видит, какой в них светится яркий, холодный огонь.

— Это улика против нас. Улики следует уничтожать.

— Что ты предлагаешь? Поймать его? — Уилл медленно переводит взгляд на окно. За ним виднеется часть темного силуэта, свет фонарей, льющийся со двора, вырисовывает четкий абрис; лица не видно, но Уиллу уже во второй раз за вечер чудится что-то знакомое в незнакомце.

Створка окна распахнута настежь — только это позволило звуку затвора проникнуть в дом.

— Он нас видел. Возможно, сфотографировал. Это угроза нашей безопасности, — Ганнибал спускается с лестницы бесшумно, подобравшись, как дикий кот, будто не замечая боли в искалеченной ноге. — Нужно его убить. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?

— Нет, — шепчет Уилл, вставая на ноги. Замечает краем глаза, как скрывается тень за окном, и его резко бросает в холод. Если он не успеет, это будет означать провал. Два года, в течение которых они тщательно заметали следы, будут потрачены впустую, и все придется начинать сначала.

В тумбе рядом с входной дверью, в маленьком ящике с двойным дном лежит пистолет и пара ножей. Припасенные на случай, если придется бежать через главный вход, если другого оружия не окажется под рукой и придется защищаться. Они с Ганнибалом продумали все возможные пути отхода, приготовили все, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то преимущество при любом раскладе. Чтобы, если придется, отдать свою жизнь очень дорого. Но Уилл, как и Ганнибал, всегда считал, что гораздо правильнее не дать случиться непоправимому, чем потом устранять последствия.

Царапина на горле больше не кровоточит, он даже не чувствует ее — адреналин, щедро брызнувший в кровь, поглощает все ощущения, и Уилл отмечает про себя, что уже абсолютно трезв. Перед его взглядом маячит темнота коридора, но зрение уже давно привыкло к ней. Одним рывком Уилл открывает ящик, и его рука замирает над оружием. Ножи — это совершенно не его, ножи — это для Ганнибала, такие же холодные и острые, как он сам. Но громкий выстрел привлечет внимание, разорвет тишину ночи, а вместе с ней — и ту новую жизнь, которую они ведут здесь уже два года. Если подумать — то целую вечность.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Ганнибала. Прожигающий насквозь, пробирающий до костей, вопрошающий: «Ну и чего ты ждёшь?»

Уилл думает ещё долю секунды и хватает метательный нож.

Ночь встречает его южным теплом, лёгким бризом, мягким шелестом листвы. Ночь спокойна, размеренна, неспешна. И только одно выдает в ней напряжение, бурлящее, кажется, и в венах проводов, и в стволах деревьев, и даже в асфальте под ногами, — одинокая фигура, быстрым шагом идущая по тихой улочке. Уилл ловит ее взглядом и направляется вслед, крепко сжимая нож в руке. У него есть только одна попытка. Если он промахнется, им обоим придется уезжать сегодня же. Им все равно придется уехать, теперь уже никуда от этого не деться, но уехать, не оставив свидетелей своего пребывания здесь — вариант куда более приемлемый, чем то, что может случиться, если он промахнется.

Острый металл, согретый теплом его руки, успокоительно лежит в ладони, гладкий, шелковый на ощупь. Уилл ускоряет шаг. Он умеет двигаться бесшумно, как Ганнибал, но сейчас ему все равно — он знает, что рано или поздно человек впереди обернется. Уилл бы тоже обернулся.

Он вдруг видит, словно наяву, словно наблюдая со стороны, как делает бросок, как летит лезвие, сверкнув в свете фонарей яркой серебряной вспышкой, как фигура впереди вздрагивает от удара и падает вперёд, словно споткнувшись. Словно подстреленное животное, словно птица с подбитым крылом — она падает, и фотоаппарат вылетает из рук, ударяясь об асфальт. Уилл видит это, будто в замедленной съёмке, и во взгляде его отражается крошево пластиковых осколков, медленно взлетающих в воздух и так же медленно оседающих на землю.

Он ускоряет шаг ещё, сокращая расстояние, заносит руку с ножом резко, коротко замахнувшись, и…

Отпускает.


	3. Безграничность

Два года назад  
Ганнибал

Руки онемели и больше не слушались — запястья были прочно связаны тугим узлом. От сильного ушиба кожу на затылке стянула запекшаяся кровь. Попытки освободиться оставили его еще час назад, но сердце билось все ещё учащенно, неистово. Несмотря на плотную черную повязку на глазах, Ганнибал знал, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Он чувствовал запах, слышал тяжёлые шаги, ощушал хрипловатое, горячее дыхание и мысленно рисовал себе почти фантастический, нечеловеческий облик: мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей при каждом движении, вздыбленные крылья, разрезающие воздух, что-то неуловимое, уползающее в темноту. От резкого порыва ветра Ганнибал отпрянул в сторону, старательно отводя лицо. На миг ему показалось, что его ударят… но это и вправду был всего лишь ветер, ворвавшийся в открытое окно.

— Если я тебя пугаю, могу снять повязку.

— Мне было бы комфортнее взглянуть собеседнику в глаза, — кивнул Ганнибал.

Теплые пальцы коснулись его разбитой головы, и он содрогнулся от резкой вспышки боли. Но пленитель был осторожен, в некотором смысле даже нежен, развязывая замысловатый узел у него на затылке. Плотная ткань мягко соскользнула с лица, и сощурившись, он несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к дневному свету. Глубоко вдохнул, слабо осмотрелся. Неужели всё происходящее должно было привести его сюда? Фрэнсис не собирался его убивать. Не сейчас и не так.

— Ваш маленький побег испортил мои планы, — Дракон сдвинул брови, будто собираясь сказать еще пару колких слов, но вдруг перевел взгляд на стол. Слегка склонил голову и внимательно осмотрел лежащие на старой, обшарпанной деревянной столешнице таблетки.

— Так он жив? — выдохнул он наконец, заметно расслабляясь. — Придется найти его — единственного, кто достоин стать плечом к плечу рядом с тобой, дополнить тебя...

— Уилл умер от ранения, — перебил Ганнибал рассерженно. — Его больше нет, ты слышишь? Теперь можешь покончить и со мной.

Кроме таблеток, на столе лежали обрывки старых рукописей, стояла стеклянная бутылочка с чернилами и керамический горшок разномастных полевых сухоцветов. Дракон медленно провел рукой по шершавой поверхности и так же степенно сел. Из стопки бумаг он достал небольшой затертый конверт, из выдвижного ящика — сложенный вчетверо, исписанный крупным почерком лист бумаги, вложил письмо в конверт и, запечатав, спрятал во внутренний карман ветровки.

— Единые и неделимые. Такие разные и такие похожие, — засунув пистолет за пояс, Френсис вышел из комнаты и громко хлопнул дверью.

Ганнибал зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул, сильнее стиснул руки. Мысли спутались — неправильные, хаотичные. Единственной ясной оставалась только одна: где-то там, далеко, Уилл — жив, ранен и оставлен в полном одиночестве. Не знает, где он, не знает, куда идти, не знает, что произошло. Ганнибал открыл глаза и дёрнулся на стуле, проверяя узлы на прочность. Уилл не пострадает. Не в этот раз. Он должен спасти его, защитить, уберечь…

***

Два года назад  
Уилл

— Черт… черт… черт…

Вылинявшая спинка сиденья в стареньком «шеви» впитывала крики и сдавленные стоны, не глуша их даже наполовину. Уилл, скривившись и закрыв глаза, страдал над собственной раной, пытаясь промыть ее и поменять повязку.

— Проклятье…

Он зажал в зубах пыльную ткань обивки и щедро плеснул антисептика. Перед глазами потемнело до искр, когда средство попало на незащищённую плоть и зашипело, пенясь.

Несколько минут он просто сидел, пытаясь отдышаться. Потом медленно, мучительно медленно выпрямил раненую руку и плотно завязал бинтом, заставляя себя не думать о том, как будет делать это снова в следующий раз.

Время утекало неумолимо. Он выехал ещё до рассвета, но сейчас солнце уже высоко стояло над землёй, и ему не встретилось ни одного города на пути. А это значило — никакой медицинской помощи, только маленькая аптечка, весьма ограниченный запас лекарств и собственные силы. Не то чтобы его это пугало — скорее, немного нервировало. Ему никогда не нравился вид его собственной крови.

Он остановился перевязать рану, только когда понял, что тянуть уже нельзя. И сейчас, закончив с этим, без сил лежал на откинутой спинке водительского кресла, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, постепенно впадая в тревожный, мучительный сон. Нужны были обезболивающие и антибиотики, в аптечке Ганнибала их оказалось не так много, как можно было предположить, а Уилл думал, где он, черт подери, находится и когда уже на горизонте появится какой-нибудь город.

Его размышления прервало клацанье открываемой двери, грубо и резко прозвучавшее в тишине пустынной автотрассы. Чьи-то пальцы схватили его за воротник рубашки, тело скрутили, вывернув руки, отчего он взвыл так, как никогда бы от себя не ожидал. Раненое плечо разорвало острой, невыносимой болью, парализовавшей его целиком, лишив даже возможности думать, и Уилл провалился в эту боль на полувскрике, почти благодарно принимая спасительное забвение.

Он пришел в себя, когда за окнами машины уже начало темнеть. Все тело болело, руки были связаны за спиной. Солнце почти уже опустилось, и на зеленовато-синем небе появились первые звёзды, неверно мерцающие в свете догорающего дня. Полная луна, похожая на старую, выщербленную серебряную монету, тускло блестела высоко над дорогой. Он смотрел на все это из-под полуопущенных ресниц, не решаясь перевести взгляд на водителя.

— Не притворяйся, что все ещё не в себе, — послышался хриплый голос, будто тот, кто произнес эту фразу, давно ни с кем не разговаривал и забыл, как это делается. — Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

Уилл дёрнулся, будто бы отгоняя от себя сон, и наконец открыл глаза.

— Ну вот, — осклабился Фрэнсис. — Так-то лучше.

Уилл промолчал, осматриваясь. За окнами все так же мелькал унылый пустынный пейзаж, укрытый легким вечерним покрывалом: редкие деревья и трава, трава и деревья. В салоне тоже не было ничего примечательного, кроме телефона, лежащего на передней панели. Уилл сразу узнал телефон Ганнибала.

Фрэнсис, проследив за его взглядом, странно усмехнулся.

— У него в кармане завибрировал мобильник, я достал посмотреть, а там такой подарок. Смс с координатами машины. Не нужно было обладать эмпатией, чтобы понять: это для него что-то значит, раз он даже повесил на ту машину маячок. Видел бы ты его лицо…

Он неприятно осклабился, затем хмыкнул и добавил:

— Все, молчать. Осталось недолго.

Впрочем, Уилл и без его запрета не собирался ничего говорить.

Они остановились, когда уже совсем стемнело, и единственное, что Уилл смог разглядеть, — приземистый домик с маленькими окнами, кое-где закрытыми ставнями. Фрэнсис вышел из машины и вытащил его, грубо схватив за плечи. Уилл взвыл, попытавшись вырваться и не рассчитывая, впрочем, на успех.

— Подожди немного, — прошипел Дракон, толкая его в низкий дверной проем. — У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок.

Не хотелось даже думать, что за подарок это может быть. Думать и не пришлось: за очередной дверью, в комнате с низким потолком и одной-единственной горящей лампочкой Уилл увидел привязанного к стулу Ганнибала.

Сердце, казалось, пропустило один удар, и кровь бросилась в голову. Уилл судорожно вздохнул, закрыл глаза, крепко зажмурившись, и открыл снова — но увиденное никуда не исчезло.

— Чудесно, — прошипел Фрэнсис, усаживая его рядом с Ганнибалом и орудуя толстой канатной веревкой. — Наконец-то вы оба удостоили меня визитом.

Уилл чувствовал на себе взгляд Ганнибала — горящий, тяжёлый, пронизывающий насквозь, призывающий посмотреть в ответ. Чувствовал — и не мог себя заставить откликнуться на этот призыв. Фрэнсис тем временем устроился за столом, вытащил конверт из внутреннего кармана ветровки, распечатал его и принялся что-то писать, время от времени поглядывая на пленников.

— И что дальше? — не выдержав, громко спросил Уилл, но вместо четкой и резкой фразы получилось отчаянное, сдавленное хрипение.

Дракон недобро улыбнулся и повернулся к ним.

— Мне бы хотелось научить вас хорошим манерам, — как-то по-змеиному, сквозь стиснутые зубы зашипел он. — Я и предположить не мог, что всё-таки заполучу вас обоих, и пока не знаю, какие воспитательные меры окажут необходимое воздействие. Но я точно знаю, что окажет его на Джека, любезно подстроившего мое «якобы», — он изобразил пальцами кавычки, — убийство. Я отправлю ему посылку с диковинными дарами. Например, отрезанные гениталии двух самых надоедливых маньяков в Штатах…

Он встал, приблизился к ним, положил руку на голову Ганнибала и сжал пальцами растрёпанные светлые волосы, сильно оттянув назад. Ганнибал едва слышно выдохнул, и Уилл дёрнулся на своём стуле.

— Тихо, тихо, — довольно осклабился Фрэнсис. — Это будет не сегодня, это будет завтра. Целая ночь спокойствия и тишины — я вам ее дарю. Потому что больше таких ночей у вас не будет.

Он плотоядно улыбнулся снова, проверил узлы и, уже стоя в дверном проёме, издевательским тоном произнес:

— Маринованное в собственном страхе мясо слегка горчит, но это придает неповторимую изюминку его вкусу, не так ли, доктор Лектер? Добрых вам снов.

Уилл зло сплюнул на пол, и дверь захлопнулась, глухо и безнадежно щёлкнув замком.

***

Настоящее время  
Где-то на Кубе

Гладкий, тёплый металл послушно покидает его ладонь, мягко и нежно скользнув по кончикам пальцев. Уилл бросает нож на выдохе, замирая и больше не дыша, наблюдая за тем, как тонкая полоска стали, направленная его рукой, блестит в свете тусклых фонарей, летя к своей цели. Точно в цель. Идущий впереди человек оборачивается, будто почувствовав неладное, будто заподозрив летящую за ним смерть — а потом вдруг останавливается резко, словно натолкнувшись на препятствие, и, склонившись вперед, падает, падает, падает. Уилл ускоряет шаг, спешит к нему, отчаянно надеясь, что никто из соседей не увидел сверкнувшего лезвия, что он не задел артерию, что кровь не успеет вытечь на асфальт… Уиллу кажется, что от броска до падения проходит целая вечность — хотя на самом деле всего секунда. «Это не привлечет внимания, — думает он. — Да здесь все только и делают, что пьют и падают, начиная с отдыхающих и заканчивая местными. С чего бы и этому не споткнуться?»

Сказка звучит настолько правдоподобно, что он и сам почти в неё верит.

Когда Уилл подходит ближе, ему кажется, что упавший ещё жив. Рукоять застрявшего в виске ножа тускло бликует, притягивая взгляд, — мгновение Уилл не может от нее оторваться, но все же берет себя в руки, наклоняется над телом и быстро подхватывает его под мышки. Нечаянно встречается со своей жертвой глазами — и вздрагивает.

Он узнаёт бармена, с которым разговаривал сегодня вечером.

А еще он узнает своего студента.

— Рик, — имя слетает с губ, будто всегда вертелось на кончике языка. Уилл прижимает его боком к себе, закинув одну его руку на свои плечи. Уиллу очень хочется думать, что со стороны это выглядит так, будто он тащит домой изрядно подвыпившего приятеля.

— Рик… что же ты наделал… — шепчет он тихо.

До дома не больше двадцати шагов, но они кажутся ему бесконечными милями. Когда остаётся лишь четверть пути, он вдруг слышит свое имя — то, под которым живёт здесь уже два года — и, замерев, оборачивается на голос.

В соседнем доме горит свет. Высокий грузный мужчина, подслеповато щурясь, стоит на пороге и смотрит на него, не сводя глаз. Спрашивает:

— У вас все в порядке?

Уилл судорожно сглатывает застрявший в горле ком.

— Д-да, да… — натянуто улыбаясь, сбивчиво произносит он. — Мой приятель просто слегка перебрал...

Высокий мужчина (Уилл даже не знает его имени — с соседями всегда общается Ганнибал, не он) подозрительно следит за ним взглядом, и Уилл чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает липкая, холодная дрожь.

Слегка развернувшись, он встаёт так, чтобы ножа, торчащего из виска Рика, не было видно, и вымученно улыбается в ответ.

— Я надеюсь, с ним все хорошо, — сосед наконец открывает дверь и уходит обратно в свой дом. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй.

Уилл судорожно и хрипло выдыхает, когда щелкает дверной замок, и быстро, не оглядываясь по сторонам, идёт к дому. Поднимается на веранду, с трудом втащив за собой тело, проходит в коридор и включает свет.

Ганнибал стоит прямо перед ним — в рубашке и брюках, с прямой спиной и холодным взглядом, строгий, почти равнодушный. Но Уилл видит, как раздуваются ноздри его тонкого носа и как расширены его зрачки.

— Убил? — хищно подавшись вперёд, спрашивает Ганнибал.

— Можешь проверить, если тебе так хочется, — огрызается Уилл, пиная Рика в бок носком ботинка. Ганнибал наклоняется как-то подозрительно покорно, щупает пульс на шее Рика, подносит руку к его рту. Удовлетворенно хмыкает, скользнув взглядом по рукояти метательного ножа, по струйке крови, стекающей вниз по виску…

— Фактически его убил ты, — довольно произносит он и резким движением выдергивает застрявший нож. — Технически — я.

Уиллу становится дурно, когда темная кровь, вытекая из раны, разливается на полу у него под ногами, отражает горящую в коридоре лампочку, подбирается к его ботинкам… Борясь с тошнотой, он с трудом поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Ганнибала.

— Ты и меня хотел убить, — шипит Уилл сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тонкий порез на шее снова начинает неприятно саднить, и он трогает его пальцами, болезненно морщась. — Все ещё хочешь? Или передумал?

Ганнибал делает шаг к нему, обходя лужу крови на полу, и Уилл не успевает отстраниться.

— Я не хотел.

Теплые пальцы касаются его ладоней, теплые губы целуют поцарапанную шею, тёплое тело прижимает его к стене. Ганнибал проводит языком по его кадыку, по снова начавшему кровоточить порезу, слизывает кровь, прижимается к нему крепче, потираясь о него вставшим членом сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. Уилл пытается оттолкнуть его, но не выходит.

— Ты что?

— Это было прекрасно, — шепчет Ганнибал, и Уилл вздрагивает от его изменившегося голоса — бархатного, мягкого. — Свет фонарей, и ночь, и ты. И нож в твоей руке.

— Ты любуешься тьмой, — выдыхает Уилл. — Ты любуешься тьмой, и тебе не видно за ней ничего — ни боли, ни смерти. Ты просто любуешься своей тьмой, не оставляя мне выбора быть или не быть в ней вместе с тобой.

— Разве у тебя не было выбора? — говорит Ганнибал, перехватив его руки, вжимая его в стену и впиваясь в его губы своими. Уилл хочет возразить, но его рот слишком занят языком Ганнибала, чтобы произнести хоть слово.

— Ты сказал, что надо убить его, — наконец выдавливает он из себя.

— Я сказал — и ты даже не подумал, что можно иначе.

— Потому что любое иное решение было бы опасно для нас.

— Вот видишь? Ты сам не оставил себе выбора.

Ганнибал резко дёргает его на себя, и Уилл, поскользнувшись в луже крови, хватает его за плечи. Их взгляды встречаются, и Уилл видит в глазах Ганнибала такое всепоглощающее желание, что оно захлёстывает и его самого.

— Проклятье, — шипит он, когда Ганнибал расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, опускаясь перед ним на колени. — Ты не просто любуешься тьмой. Она тебя возбуждает.

— Меня возбуждаешь ты, Уилл. И так всегда было.

В ночной тишине звук взвизгнувшей молнии на брюках кажется слишком громким. Уилл стискивает зубы и опускается на пол к Ганнибалу — адреналин схлынул, и стоять ему не позволяет предательская дрожь во всем теле. Уилл опускается на пол, в лужу темной, почти черной крови. Кровь пропитывает ткань брюк, и его передёргивает от резкого металлического запаха.

— Десять минут назад ты хотел меня зарезать, — шипит Уилл Ганнибалу в ухо. Не удержавшись, прикусывает тонкий хрящик и слышит в ответ хриплый, надрывный вздох. — Хотел убить меня. А теперь просто хочешь.

Ганнибал молчит, шаря руками по его груди, стягивая с него рубашку и наспех расстёгивая свою. И его молчание выводит Уилла из себя.

— Почему ты всегда делаешь вид, что ничего не случилось, — резко и отрывисто бросает он, толкая Ганнибала в грудь и опрокидывая на залитый кровью пол, — когда на самом деле чувствуешь свою вину?

— А ты разве не знаешь, зачем я это сделал, Уилл? Разве не знаешь?

Уилл замирает над ним. Он знает. Конечно, он знает. Все уже было, причем неоднократно — и напоминанием о том, как это произошло в первый раз, а потом во второй, а потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё, прямо или косвенно — служат многочисленные шрамы по всему его телу: живот, плечи, лицо...

Наверное, во взгляде Уилла мелькает понимание, потому что Ганнибал вдруг улыбается, почти смеётся, откинув голову назад:

— Тебе этого не хватало, правда? Признайся. Если не мне, то хотя бы самому себе.

Два года. Он жил в тишине и спокойствии два года. Глупо было подумать, что с Ганнибалом это могло продлиться дольше.

Уилл смотрит в его мерцающие, горящие глаза, видит в них отражение серебряного лезвия, летящего в спину Рика, и понимает, только теперь по-настоящему понимает, какой ошибкой было его желание заставить себя избавиться от прошлого. Заставить себя думать, что выбора не было. Выбор был всегда. И он его сделал.

Уилл склоняется над Ганнибалом, уперевшись руками в мокрый от крови пол. Рядом остывает тело Рика Роджерса, паркет под ладонями липкий и скользкий, но Уилл смотрит на перепачканную багрово-красным рубашку Ганнибала, на его лицо, на его блестящие от возбуждения глаза и не замечает даже, как это возбуждение передается и ему. Не хочет заметить.

— Ты хотел показать, что я разочаровал тебя, — говорит Уилл. — Разочаровал, потому что не мог принять тебя окончательно.

— Не хотел понимать, что принял, — шепчет Ганнибал в ответ, и его руки скользят под тонкую ткань брюк, ложатся на ягодицы, слегка сжимая теплую кожу, гладят по бедрам — одновременно дразнящие и ласково. — Не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе. Слишком долго после Дракона.

— У меня был повод.

— Был, — кивает Ганнибал. — А сейчас?

Уилл целует его в ответ.

Они не были близки уже давно — в последнее время у обоих появилось слишком много мыслей, которые отдаляли их друг от друга с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее. Палящее мирное солнце, теплый воздух без запаха крови, спокойное море перед глазами — все это угнетало, заставляя погружаться в собственные воспоминания, в собственное бессилие, в собственную рефлексию. В какой-то момент все это перевесило, и существовать рядом стало практически невыносимо.

Но вдали друг от друга было бы невыносимее вдвойне.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Ганнибал, когда Уилл отстраняется, переводя дыхание, и резко, одним рывком стягивает с него брюки.

— Не надо. Незачем. Не за что прощать.

— Тогда пойми.

— Я всегда понимал тебя. Не сомневайся в этом.

Уилл улыбается, опускаясь ниже, к его члену, проводит языком сначала между ягодиц, потом по стволу, облизывает, слегка посасывая, головку, ласкает рукой — медленно и неспешно. Ганнибал судорожно вздыхает и подаётся вперёд, навстречу ему и его движениям. На слова больше нет ни желания, ни сил — впрочем, слова им больше не нужны.

Пальцы испачканы в крови, и какой-то частью сознания Уилл понимает, что надо бы вымыть руки, но Ганнибал, будто считывая его мысли, нетерпеливо прижимает его к себе, тянет его руку к своим губам, целует пальцы. Уилл вздрагивает, когда горячий язык скользит между ними, когда зубы чувствительно смыкаются на фалангах, и невольно ускоряет ритм, подстраиваясь под тот, что задаёт Ганнибал. Им обоим уже все равно, что на полу багровой лужей растеклась кровь, что они оба перепачканы в ней, что мертвое тело Рика Роджерса лежит в нескольких дюймах от них. Это все — часть настоящего мира, не выдуманного, не той душной солнечной утопии, в которой они потеряли два года. Это все — часть их замысла.

Уилл входит в него, когда уже нет сил сдерживаться, еще даже не растянув достаточно, и Ганнибал, вскрикнув, впивается зубами ему в плечо. Боль отрезвляет, не дает сорваться сразу на резкие движения. Уилл гладит его голову, поддерживая за затылок, выжидает, позволяя ему привыкнуть к ощущению члена внутри. Ганнибал дышит отрывисто и жарко, дыхание обжигает кожу, и Уилл целует его в губы, медленно двигаясь в нем, лаская его член рукой, проводя ладонью по стволу и слегка сжимая у основания. Внутри него хорошо и жарко, Уилл отпускает контроль, повинуясь собственному желанию и желанию Ганнибала, движется быстрее и глубже, входя в него на всю длину и выходя почти полностью. Ему кажется, что его тяжёлое, отрывистое дыхание и стоны Ганнибала разносятся по всему дому, отдаваясь гулким эхом, по улице, будят соседей, заставляют стыдливо прятать глаза. Ему все равно. Ему было бы все равно, если бы даже они с Ганнибалом делали это прилюдно, потому что нет мира, кроме них двоих, и нет слов, и нет мыслей, кроме их слов и мыслей, и их выбор — единственно верный, а другого и не существовало вовсе. Уилл впервые понимает это так ясно, глядя на лицо Ганнибала, на его приоткрытый рот и опущенные ресницы, слушая его дыхание, ощущая себя внутри него и чувствуя горячую твердость его плоти в своей руке. Чувствуя его эйфорию, его безудержное, всепоглощающее наслаждение, когда горячая вязкая жидкость стекает по пальцам, и Ганнибал выгибается под ним, до крови впиваясь ногтями в спину. Уилл кончает следом за ним, глубоко в него, с его именем и дыханием на губах, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Ганнибал тянется рукой вниз, проводит пальцами по члену Уилла, подносит ко рту и слизывает с них сперму, блаженно закрывая глаза — так, словно пробует изысканный десерт. Уилл наблюдает за ним и, не сдержавшись, целует снова, скользнув языком по его языку и чувствуя свой вкус у него во рту.

— Мы уедем, — говорит Уилл, прижимаясь к груди Ганнибала, слушая его дыхание, слушая ритм его сердца. — Уедем завтра же. Здесь больше нельзя оставаться. Этот парень — бывший студент Академии ФБР, где я преподавал. Я видел его сегодня в баре. Он мог рассказать обо мне кому-то.

Ганнибал кивает, улыбается. Они оба знают, что не могут остаться вовсе не из-за того, что здесь, в этом душном и солнечном мирке, стало небезопасно. Не только поэтому.

Этот мир дал им все, что мог дать, заставил осознать все, что они должны были, и теперь им нечего в нём делать.

Уилл вытягивает руку, нащупав метательный нож, осторожно сжимает его в пальцах, словно держит свой личный священный символ, и снова целует Ганнибала в губы.


	4. Застывшее ожидание

Два года назад  
Уилл

Близилась полночь. Пленники понуро молчали, обдумывая своё бедственное положение. Уилл резко выгнул спину и потянулся, выкручивая кисти рук в безрезультатных попытках освободиться. Ганнибал же наоборот сидел спокойно, вслушиваясь в звуки за окном, стараясь почти не шевелиться, лишь иногда сжимая и разжимая опухшие пальцы. На самом деле, все правда было хуже некуда.

— Я не боюсь смерти, Уилл. Иногда смерть — единственный выход, — усмехнувшись, сказал Ганнибал. Выглядел он весьма потрепанным, но не подавленным, завидно сохраняя самообладание. — Каждый человек хотя бы раз представлял себе и собственную смерть, и самоубийство, не так ли?

— Не лучшее время для философии, — с нескрываемым раздражением фыркнул Уилл. — Неужели ты никогда не задумывался о состоянии за миг до самоубийства? Когда жизнь становится хуже смерти.

— Жизнь и есть хуже смерти — хотя бы потому, что смерть проще. Но мы не знаем, когда именно умрем. Это все меняет. Что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда узнал?

— Мы не умрем, — Уилл нахмурил брови и покачал головой. — Не в этот раз.

Он отвернулся, дёрнул плечом и запрокинул голову назад, всем своим видом давая понять, что его сейчас меньше всего волнует этот пустая болтовня.

— Я видел письмо. Вероятно, Фрэнсис хочет задействовать прессу и выставить нас на всеобщее обозрение, — снова заговорил Ганнибал. — Он тянет время до утра. Зачем? Думаю, место, где он собирается устроить расправу, будет безлюдным, таким, где можно это сделать, не привлекая лишнего внимания. И только потом, когда все будет готово, представить публике.

Впереди была бесконечно долгая и тревожная ночь — как затянувшаяся пауза, мучительное размышление. Ганнибал, как показалось Уиллу, не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни раскаяния, только смертельную усталость. В полуобморочном, полусонном состоянии его дыхание становилось всё более и более медленным и неровным.

Уилл закрыл глаза, и тонкая, яркая вспышка света разрезала темноту под веками. Маятник раскачивался из стороны в сторону, с каждым новым колебанием отмеряя время обратно.

_Раз._

Пустая трасса, скорость за сто, раннее утро за окнами. Руль резко выворачивает вправо, и авто заносит в сторону. Нажав на тормоз под звуки спущенного колеса, Ганнибал понимает, что совершил непоправимую ошибку.

_Два._

Удар, машина переворачивается, жуткий скрежет и грохот режет слух. Кто-то выстреливает дважды, со второго раза попадая транквилизатором в шею. Этот кто-то тянет Ганнибала из машины, ловко связав руки за спиной.

_Три._

Ганнибал на пассажирском сиденье, пасмурный пейзаж за окном сменяют витрины магазинов и вывески отелей. Это Балтимор, недалеко от лечебницы. Слегка притормозив, машина заезжает в гараж, и водитель на полчаса покидает пленника.

Уилл вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза, тяжело дыша.

— Он выставит нас в Порт-Хейвен на рассвете. До открытия. У него история моего лечения и твои заметки, — выдавил он с трудом, срываясь на хриплый шепот. — Я буду выглядеть как твое творение. Таков его замысел.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил.

Ночь тянулась долго, мучительно долго, наполненная болью, молчанием, тяжёлыми мыслями и тревожным ожиданием. В какой-то момент Уилл все же провалился в сон — когда он открыл глаза, темнота в комнате стала уже совсем прозрачной, и в сером сумраке можно было разглядеть и старую, обшарпанную поверхность стола, и светлые стены с цветочным узором, и каждую прядь растрёпанных волос задремавшего Ганнибала. За окном светало быстро и неумолимо.

Проснувшись окончательно, Уилл услышал, как в коридоре раздались быстрые тяжёлые шаги, и мгновением позже в комнату вошел Дракон.

— Уилл, — послышался слабый голос Ганнибала. Уилл обернулся к нему, с трудом отрывая от Дракона взгляд.

— Я запомнил каждое мгновение, проведенное вместе, — Ганнибал облизнул растрескавшиеся губы. — Я бы рассказал тебе тысячу мельчайших подробностей, потому что ни у одной из них не было повтора.

С глухим стуком положив на стол пистолет, Фрэнсис наклонился над ними, и довольно прищурился, рассматривая рану Уилла.

— Прощаетесь? Ты тоже заметил, что твой истерзанный друг может и не дожить до самого интересного? — грубо ощупывая его плечо и слегка ослабляя веревку, произнес Дракон. Уилла накрыло волной внезапной ярости, когда Фрэнсис оттянул пальцами его веки, рассматривая глаза. «Если Дракон думает, что победил, не встретив сопротивления, то он ошибся», — пронеслась в голове шальная мысль, прежде чем он, резко подавшись вперёд, ударил Фрэнсиса в лоб своим лбом. Послышался противный глухой звук, отвратительный треск кости, и Уилл вскрикнул. Яркая вспышка боли сверкнула под полузакрытыми веками, в голове помутнело, но он все же сумел разглядеть, как Фрэнсис тяжело осел на пол.

— Уилл! — услышал он отчаянный крик Ганнибала.

От удара Уилл почти потерял сознание. Перед глазами плыло, мерцали яркие пятна на размытом, смазанном фоне маленькой комнаты. На миг и они исчезли, утонув в кромешной темноте. Услышав голос Ганнибала, Уилл усилием воли заставил себя вернуться, заставил себя увидеть Фрэнсиса, упавшего перед ним на колени, почувствовать ослабленную веревку, неплотно обвивающую его руки, и понять, что у него есть не больше десяти секунд, прежде чем Дракон придет в себя — такой удар не был способен вырубить его надолго. Сказать по правде, вообще не был способен вырубить.

Уилл дёрнул руками, вырывая кисти из петли, и зашипел, почувствовав, как грубая веревка обожгла его запястья, сдирая тонкую кожу. Болело всё — не только голова, растерзанное плечо и кисти рук, но и всё тело целиком. Ему казалось, что он сам состоит из боли.

Оттолкнув стул, Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу. В далёком, далёком детстве отец учил его вязать узлы — «восьмёрку», охотничий, рифовый и много других — от простых до самых сложных. Он знал, как распутать любой. Только бы хватило времени… только бы хватило…

Он взглянул Ганнибалу в глаза, и ему вдруг представилось, что он в лесу — стоит в середине реки. В руках удочка, а мимо проплывают диковинные рыбы — багряно-красного цвета, размером с человеческую ногу, с высокими, острыми спинными плавниками, как хребет дракона. Уилл смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что стоит лишь пошевелиться и выдать себя, как они набросятся и обглодают его до костей. Сквозь прозрачную речную воду он видел зубы, торчащие из их ртов, — острые, как драконьи клыки.

— Уилл!

Голос звал его откуда-то издалека. Знакомый голос. Знакомое имя. Уилл медленно моргнул, и через лесной пейзаж проступили очертания маленькой темной комнаты. Мысли — тяжелые, неповоротливые и медленные, как проплывающие мимо диковинные рыбы в реке — путались и ускользали, теряясь в боли. Боль уносила его сознание во тьму, беспощадно съедая спасительные доли секунд.

— Уилл, — голос прозвучал отчётливее — уверенный и властный. — Не уходи в себя, Уилл. Ты слышишь? Вернись ко мне.

Уилл обернулся на этот голос, моргая, пытаясь восстановить зрение. Силуэт Ганнибала, сидящего на стуле, Дракон, скорчившийся у ног. Он смотрел на них и видел прозрачные воды реки, уносящие его куда-то вдаль.

— Сейчас около шести утра, — донеслось до него снова. — Ты в Балтиморе, в хижине Фрэнсиса Долархайда. Тебя зовут Уилл Грэм, и ты все ещё здесь.

Он моргнул ещё раз, и река вместе с рыбами, похожими на драконов, исчезла окончательно. Уилл тряхнул головой, щуря глаза, быстро склонился над Ганнибалом, дёргая за веревки и распутывая замысловатый узел, и вдруг услышал тихий, едва различимый шёпот в ухо:

— Не развязывай, просто ослабь. С ним надо договориться.

— Что?..

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Дыхание обожгло кожу, и он невольно вздрогнул. А в следующее мгновение его накрыло сокрушительным ударом по затылку, и мир снова утонул в темноте.

***

Настоящее время  
Где-то на Кубе

Любому известно, что все случившееся, если дать ему настояться одну ночь, тускнеет и покрывается налетом прошедшего времени. Перестает ощущаться так остро, теряет резкость, размывается. Сон — целебное средство, заживляющее раны не хуже любых лекарств.

Уиллу тоже известно это. Уилл знает, что ему нужно хотя бы немного поспать, чтобы успокоить нервы, и утром проснуться рано. Спрятать тело, собрать вещи. Проверить, все ли в порядке с яхтой. Взглянуть на море. Подготовиться. Уилл знает, что нужно спешить, а день будет тяжёлым и долгим, но, когда Ганнибал тянет его за собой в душ, ничего не может — не хочет — с этим поделать. И когда губы Ганнибала смыкаются вокруг его члена, и когда длинные пальцы скользят по его бедрами и ягодицам, и когда Ганнибал берет его глубоко в рот, так, что головка члена упирается в горло, Уилл тоже ничего не может сделать с этим. Уилл запрокидывает голову, подаваясь бедрами вперед, собирает в кулак мокрые от воды и крови волосы Ганнибала, притягивает его ближе к себе, так близко, что Ганнибал касается лбом его живота, и протяжно стонет в голос. Под сомкнутыми веками клубится темнота, он чувствует, как она впитывается в тело, сжимает сердце, забирается в легкие. Пар от горячей воды заполняет маленькую ванную, дышать становится тяжело — то ли из-за духоты, то ли из-за острого наслаждения, волнами расходящегося по телу. Ганнибал ласкает его член рукой и губами, скользит языком по стволу, посасывает головку, довольно чувствительно, почти на грани удовольствия и болезненности. Уилл не знает, сколько времени уже прошло, и ему кажется, что целая вечность из отпущенных им часов. Уилл чувствует, что им обоим нужно поспать, а потом собраться и уехать, уплыть, убраться подальше отсюда, чувствует, как над ними сгущаются тучи, и шторм все ближе, и в этот раз им не отделаться ранами и увечьями. Уилл чувствует это — чувствовал с тех самых пор, как увидел силуэт с камерой за окном, чувствовал все это время. Но тьма слишком привлекательна, слишком приятна, и он поддаётся ей.

Он поддаётся Ганнибалу.

Уилл входит в него, стоя под горячими струями воды, наблюдая, как красиво изгибается его тело, как мелкие капли стекают по его спине, по бокам, по плечам и шее. Уилл гладит его по ягодицам, прижимая к себе, двигаясь быстро и резко, слушая его громкие стоны в такт каждому движению. В нем так тесно и хорошо, что почти нет сил сдерживаться, но Уилл заставляет себя сдержаться, замедляя темп: ему хочется, чтобы Ганнибал кончил первым, кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, только от одного ощущения члена внутри. Уилл заводит его руки за спину, крепко сжимая запястья, держит одной рукой, и медленно проталкивает в него пальцы второй — указательный и средний — вместе со своим членом. Ганнибал вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться, но Уилл прижимается к нему сильнее, по-прежнему держа его руки. Уилл знает, что Ганнибал чувствует то же самое, что и он: острую, жизненную необходимость уехать, но его постоянное и навязчивое желание сыграть с судьбой, в которую он не верит, со временем, с фортуной, не дает ему пойти на поводу у инстинкта самосохранения. Это — и еще то, что Ганнибал действительно его хочет: Уилл ощущает его желание, его жажду, его восхищение тьмой, которую он сам заставил выползти наружу. Ганнибал играет с его тьмой, играет, пошло раздвигая ноги шире и подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член и пальцы Уилла. Играет, запрокидывая голову и позволяя длинным, протяжным стонам срываться с губ. Играет, глядя ему в лицо, когда Уилл разворачивает его к себе, укладывает на кафельный пол, под горячие струи воды, и трахает на полу — быстро и грубо. Если Ганнибал так хочет этого, он это получит, думает Уилл, впиваясь зубами в его плечо — и чувствует, как вязкая жидкость заливает его живот. Он сжимает челюсти сильнее, слышит судорожный вздох Ганнибала, ощущает накрывшую его эйфорию и солоновато-металлический вкус у себя во рту — и кончает внутрь, коротко и сдавленно застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом отпускает его плечо, опускается ниже и проводит языком между его ягодиц, слизывая собственную сперму и продолжая трахать его пальцами. Ганнибал выгибается и судорожно выдыхает, почувствовав горячее и влажное прикосновение языка.

Из ванной они выходят не скоро, и Уилл почти несет Ганнибала на себе: усилившаяся боль в искалеченной ноге мешает ему идти. Они проходят мимо коридора, направляясь в спальню, и Уилл бросает случайный взгляд на пол прихожей — туда, где в луже крови вперемешку со спермой лежит мертвое тело Рика. Кровь наверняка уже впиталась в паркет, а Уилл внезапно думает о том, что в следующий раз выложит весь пол в доме плиткой, которую можно отмыть от крови гораздо быстрее и легче, чем дерево; но Ганнибал разворачивает к себе его лицо, на ходу целует в губы, и Уилл снова забывает обо всем.

Он просыпается от ощущения того, что его член находится во рту у Ганнибала — тесном, горячем, влажном. Который час, неизвестно: окна плотно задернуты тяжелыми портьерами, и свет — ни лунный, ни солнечный — не пробивается через них. Уилл щурится, глядя на Ганнибала из-под полуопущенных ресниц, наблюдает за тем, как он облизывает и целует его член, одновременно лаская свой, медленно проводя по стволу ладонью и слегка сжимая головку. Уилл хочет спросить, сколько они спали, сказать, что им нужно спешить — с каждым часом у них становится все меньше шансов на успех и все больше шансов, что их могут — теоретически, но все же — выследить: Рик не просто так пришел к ним с камерой, скорее всего, пытался добыть доказательства. Уилл чувствует это, чувствует, как драгоценное время уходит, а еще он чувствует возбуждение — свое и Ганнибала — и позволяет ему заполнить себя до краев. Ганнибал желает его, и Уилла возбуждает само это желание. И еще его возбуждает наблюдать за тем, как Ганнибал ласкает свой член и смотрит ему в лицо, беря в рот целиком, до самого основания. Уилл кончает ему в горло на выдохе, тянет на себя и жадно целует, собирая языком сперму с его губ, а потом обхватывает его член пальцами, доводя до оргазма в несколько грубовато-резких движений. Ему кажется, что Ганнибал недоволен, но времени выяснять это нет: Уилл наконец встает, слегка пошатываясь, открывает дверь и видит на часах в коридоре пять вечера.

— Проклятье, — шипит он, закрывая лицо руками. Голова раскалывается на куски, под веки словно насыпали песка, его начинает тошнить, и он сползает по стене на пол, держась за лоб. Дурное предчувствие, преследовавшее его всю ночь, накрывает с новой силой, и он уже почти готов оставить все, все надежды и планы, вернуться в кровать к Ганнибалу и трахать его до тех пор, пока ФБР не разыщет их дом и не застанет их в момент какого-нибудь из оргазмов.

— Уилл.

Теплая рука опускается ему на плечо, и он невольно вздрагивает, отпрянув.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Ганнибал.

Уилл хочет грубо огрызнуться ему в ответ, сказать что-то злое и резкое, но смотрит в его глаза — горящие, золотисто-карие, с отблесками солнца — и, вздохнув, кое-как встает и обнимает его за шею.

— Я сделаю все, чтоб так и было, — шепчет он и целует Ганнибала в губы, мягко скользнув языком в его рот, лаская его язык своим. Ганнибал прижимает его к себе, опустив руки ему на поясницу, но Уилл отстраняется и качает головой.

Они одеваются в молчании, а потом Уилл предлагает разделить тело Рика на несколько частей и вытащить на городскую свалку, замаскировав под обычный мусор, который всегда бывает у всех переезжающих. Ганнибал хмурится: Уилл знает, что он хотел бы сделать из тела что-то фееричное, очередную свою инсталляцию, подкинуть ФБР новый ребус. Но оба знают, что это выдаст их сразу, и Ганнибал даже не возражает. Уилл наблюдает, как он расправляется с телом, орудуя маленьким топориком, быстро и точно нанося удары. Руки его в крови, кровью забрызганы лицо и рубашка, но Уилл смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляда. Он тоже любуется тьмой, как бы ни противился признавать это.

Они договариваются, что Уилл избавится от тела и проверит яхту, на которой они планируют уплыть, а Ганнибал в это время ототрет кровь и соберет вещи. Уже почти семь часов вечера, еще светло, и Уиллу становится не по себе, когда он подгоняет машину ближе к дому и перетаскивает в неё черные мусорные пакеты. Надеясь, что из какого-нибудь внезапно не закапает кровь.

— Эй! — слышит он знакомый голос и замирает на мгновение. Медленно оборачивается и незаметно выдыхает, увидев высокого грузного мужчину — того самого, который говорил с ним вчера ночью.

— Все в порядке с твоим приятелем? — спрашивает сосед. — И куда это ты собрался? — добавляет он, подозрительно рассматривая мусорные пакеты в руках Уилла.

— Мы уезжаем, — вымученно улыбнувшись, с трудом произносит Уилл. — У нас все в порядке, спасибо. Приятель уже ушел. Приходил попрощаться и слегка перепил — пришлось оставить на ночь.

— Странно, — сосед задумчиво почесывает голову. — Я не видел, чтобы кто-то выходил от вас…

— Наверное, не заметили, — отвечает Уилл и, быстро закинув пакеты в багажник, возвращается в дом.

Ганнибал ждет его в залитой кровью прихожей. На полу уже стоят многочисленные средства для уборки, ведро с водой, щетки и губки. На руках Ганнибала — желтые резиновые перчатки, и Уилл невольно хмыкает, вспоминая, как эти же руки еще недавно были по локоть в крови.

— Химические средства для уборки отрицательно воздействуют на кожу, — объясняет Ганнибал, проследив за его взглядом, и Уилл кивает, улыбаясь. Глупо было подумать, что Ганнибала вдруг смутит кровь.

— Я скоро вернусь, — шепчет Уилл ему в ухо и с наслаждением щурится, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на своей щеке. Ганнибал касается губами его губ — как-то по-особенному осторожно и бережно, и Уиллу почему-то кажется, что это прикосновение — недобрый знак. Но он усилием воли отгоняет от себя дурные мысли.

— Ганнибал, — говорит он, уже стоя на пороге. — Не выходи сегодня гулять на набережную. Я вернусь, и мы сразу уедем отсюда. Смотреть на море с яхты лучше, чем с берега, ведь правда?

Прихожая, залитая кровью, без тела Рика в центре кажется какой-то неестественно пустой. Неправильной. Словно кровь появилась там сама собой, как зловещее предостережение, почти предзнаменование. Уилл хочет сказать что-то еще, но Ганнибал кивает ему, слегка улыбнувшись, и закрывает дверь.

Уилл знает, что он его не послушает.

***

Время тянется долго, непозволительно долго, и Джеку кажется, что с того момента, как он последний раз позвонил Рику, прошла уже целая вечность. Но все же Джек не выдерживает. Не дожидается звонка в обещанное время. Не приходит на работу, сказавшись больным, и первым же рейсом летит в указанное Риком место.

Он не знает, что можно там отыскать и можно ли вообще отыскать хоть что-то. Но он чувствует, что ему нужно, почти жизненно необходимо там быть, словно в этом маленьком кубинском захолустье и именно в этот день произойдет что-то важное, что-то такое, чего никак нельзя пропустить. Джек добирается сюда от ближайшего аэропорта на такси, и его оставляют на набережной, взяв за проезд плату в три раза большую, чем нужно. Впрочем, Джеку настолько все равно, что он не возражает.

Набережная на удивление красива. Массивное ограждение — белые каменные перила с балясинами, коричневато-серая брусчатка под ногами, стройные кипарисы. Море неспокойное, гребешки волн разбиваются о песчаный берег, и над ними кружат, крича тревожно и отчаянно, белые чайки. Джек наблюдает, как они опускаются к самой воде, а потом снова поднимаются высоко в небо, и зрелище завораживает его настолько, что он не может отвести взгляда.

Уже темнеет. На набережной зажигаются первые фонари, редкие отдыхающие выбираются погулять, пока жара отступила на время, и Джек, спохватившись, оглядывается по сторонам, задумываясь о том, что надо бы найти отель или гостиницу, где можно провести ночь.

Джек оглядывается и вдруг замирает, не веря своим глазам.

Совсем рядом, среди немногочисленных праздных зевак, стоит, оперевшись локтями на каменное ограждение, Ганнибал Лектер.

Стоит и пристально смотрит на море.


	5. По праву выбора

Два года назад  
Ганнибал

Дракон повернулся к нему, угрожающе наклонив голову — точь-в-точь как ядовитая змея перед броском. Ганнибал вжался в спинку стула, отпрянул, отводя взгляд. На полу, возле его ног, лежал Уилл — лицом вниз, на животе, с неестественно вывернутыми руками. Ганнибалу показалось на миг, что он не дышит.

— Проклятый Грэм, — зашипел Дракон, потирая лоб и зло щурясь глаза. — Надо было прикончить его сразу.

— Тогда ты бы не смог воплотить задуманное.

Голос Ганнибала звучал ровно — ровно и размеренно. Он старался не выдавать страха, сжавшего сердце, сдавившего лёгкие, мешающего дышать, — страха не за себя, а за человека, скорчившегося у его ног.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы о тебе узнали, ведь так? — продолжил Ганнибал, осторожно пробуя вытащить из ослабленных петель свои руки. — Демонстрация истинной сущности ради признания истинности данной сущности. Чтобы это устроить, чтобы это действительно получилось, тебе понадобится нечто нетривиальное для представления. Поэтому ты выбрал нас.

— Тебя боятся, — выплюнул Дракон со злостью. — Тебя уважают. А меня называют Зубной феей. Подумать только — феей! Тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо?

— В мире вообще нет ничего справедливого, Фрэнсис.

— Это верно, — кивнул Дракон. — Есть только я.

Он наклонился и, схватив Уилла за воротник рубашки, рывком поднял с пола. Ганнибал болезненно зашипел, когда увидел, как его одежда пропитывается кровью в том месте, где была рана на плече. Если разошлись швы… сколько крови потеряет Уилл, прежде чем они отсюда выберутся?

— Хочешь его спасти, — понимающе произнес Фрэнсис. — Он тебе дорог. Не надо отрицать, я увидел уже достаточно. Ты считаешь его единственным достойным тебя. Потому что он и есть единственный, кто способен увидеть мир так, как видишь его ты. Ты так хотел, чтобы он тоже это понял. Но ты просчитался.

— В чём же? — как можно спокойнее переспросил Ганнибал. Он действительно думал, знал, что Уилл видит мир его глазами — все яркие краски, ни одной тусклой детали. Будто в волшебном мире Алисы в Стране чудес — гротеск и сюрреализм, причудливые образы, все то, чего нельзя представить, не обладая даром воображения. Ганнибал жил в этом мире десятки лет — один, не надеясь даже разделить его с кем-то. А потом появился Уилл. И его безупречная эмпатия.

Руки были почти свободны, одно движение — и Дракону можно свернуть шею. По крайней мере, попробовать, поправил себя Ганнибал. Если он не сумеет договориться, этот вариант останется единственным выходом.

Фрэнсис тем временем усадил Уилла на стул и развернул лицом к Ганнибалу.

— Как думаешь, что я собираюсь с вами сделать? — прошипел он.

— Показать волю Дракона.

Ганнибал вспомнил слова Уилла о том, что Фрэнсис выставит их на рассвете в Порт-Хейвен. Если так, то времени уже нет — ни у него, ни у Фрэнсиса. И это значит, что все случится быстро.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Дракон улыбнулся, неприятно осклабившись.

— Справедливости нет, — сказал он. — Правосудие глухо и слепо, люди глухи и слепы друг к другу. Даже к себе. А если они глухи и слепы, зачем им глаза и уши?

Понимание того, что он задумал, опоздало всего на пару секунд: Ганнибал не успел вырвать из петли руки, зато Фрэнсис успел выхватить пистолет и направить ему в лицо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вырезал ему глаза, — улыбаясь, произнес Дракон. — Если откажешься, это сделаю я. И, будь уверен, сделаю это намного хуже.

— Ты все равно убьешь нас, — Ганнибал дёрнулся было на стуле, ну дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб, и он замер.

— Ты знаешь, зачем мне это нужно.

— Чтобы о тебе узнали так, как ты того заслуживаешь, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Думаешь, что заслуживаешь.

— Всего лишь думаю?

Дракон оскалился, и на его лице появилось такое же жуткое выражение, как в тот момент, когда он откусил губы доктора Чилтона. Ганнибал видел запись — тогда его это не впечатлило, но сейчас он был близок к тому, чтобы изменить свое мнение.

— Делай свой выбор, — Фрэнсис склонился над ним, следя, чтобы Ганнибал не дотянулся до него зубами. — Ты или я. Во втором случае крики не прекратятся очень долго, я обещаю.

Ганнибал посмотрел Фрэнсису в лицо, скривился и перевел взгляд на Уилла — израненного, измученного, сидящего на жестком, неудобном стуле, безвольно свесившего руки, уронившего голову на грудь... Кровь пропитала его рубашку — сплошное багровое пятно вместо белой ткани. Глаза были закрыты — его прекрасные синие глаза, такие синие, что их синева могла бы поспорить с морем… Ганнибал представил — всего лишь на миг — что больше никогда не увидит этой пронзительной, яркой синевы, и его пробрало отвратительной мелкой дрожью.

— Хорошо, — выдавил наконец он. — Я… это сделаю я.

Фрэнсис, явно довольный ответом, кивнул и потянулся развязывать узел на его запястьях. Дёрнул за рубашку, заставляя встать на ноги, и, не сводя с него пистолета, вручил тонкий серебряный скальпель.

Пальцы тряслись, и Ганнибал никак не мог унять дрожь. Тело словно одеревенело, застыло, отказывалось повиноваться — на негнущихся ногах он повернулся к Уиллу, судорожно глотая и не дыша, поднес скальпель к его лицу, осторожно оттянул верхнее веко…

Душераздирающий, дикий, отчаянный вопль разрезал предрассветную тишину маленькой хижины. Кровь брызнула Ганнибалу в лицо, и он закрыл глаза, глотая горечь, давясь ею, сдерживая собственный крик, рвущийся из груди. Он чувствовал его боль — чувствовал так, будто каждая клетка тела горела в огне.

— Теперь второй! — услышал он глухо, нечётко, словно сквозь неистовый рев пламени — и яркая вспышка злости ослепила его. Ганнибал резко подался назад, развернулся и одновременно с выстрелом всадил скальпель в шею Дракона.

Боль затопила его, заполнила его сознание, разрывая на части, и Ганнибал тяжело упал на простреленную ногу. Где-то над ним Фрэнсис хватался за шею, тщетно пытаясь остановить хлещущую кровь, зажать разорванную артерию, не дать жизни покинуть тело. Ему конец, ему конец, думал Ганнибал, пытаясь подползти к Уиллу, потерявшему сознание снова, проверить пульс, услышать его дыхание… О Драконе он уже не думал, потому что все его мысли занимала окровавленная фигура на грубом деревянном стуле прямо перед ним, так близко…

Дракон успел раньше. Каким-то чудом успел раньше. Оттолкнул Ганнибал, и, уже падая, полоснул Уилла скальпелем по лицу, целясь в глаз, скользящим, неверным движением; ударил снова, рассекая щеку… Ганнибал рванул его на себя, навалившись всем телом, вцепился в горло зубами и руками, погружая пальцы в податливую, теплую плоть, слыша отвратительное бульканье, с которым Дракон в последний раз пытался вдохнуть; глядя прямо ему в глаза и наблюдая, как гаснет в них свет. Ничего не осталось, кроме боли и крови, но, уже теряя сознание, Ганнибал знал — они победили. И они выживут.

Они обязательно выживут.

***

Настоящее время  
Где-то на Кубе

Новый рассвет случается в начале седьмого.

Ранние лучи скользят сквозь оконное стекло, гладят холодными серыми пальцами дубовый паркет на полу и пушистый ворс ковра, пробираются выше, окрашивая ножки кровати в оттенок на два тона светлее, ползут по тёплому одеялу и наконец касаются лица Ганнибала — робко и осторожно. Уилл наблюдает, как светятся в ледяных лучах его волосы, как сияние играет на коже, обрисовывая контуры, очерчивая изящную линию губ и тонкого носа. Он ещё спит — расслабленный, безмятежный, тёплый. На рассвете все кажется иным: вот и Ганнибал не кажется тем, кто есть на самом деле, совершенно не похож на человека, для которого чужая жизнь — всего один-единственный ужин. Уилл наблюдает, как рассвет красит его в нежную пастель, а потом идет на кухню — варить кофе в турке. Уилл заставил себя научиться это делать, хотя никогда прежде не варил кофе — довольствовался растворимым. Полагал, что ему это не пригодится — десятки кофеен ждут не дождутся, если ему вдруг захочется настоящего. Но сейчас Уилл засыпает зерна в кофемолку и какой-то частью своего сознания все ещё не может до конца решить, зачем ему это нужно. На самом деле он долго думал об этом. О том, зачем. Чтобы доказать Ганнибалу, что может? Нет. Чтобы доказать себе? Нет. Чтобы убедиться, что способен заниматься непривычными вещами? Нет. В итоге Уилл пришел к выводу — он делает это потому, что ему просто нравится, как Ганнибал принимает его. Его и всё то, что он, Уилл, делает — вообще всё в целом и для Ганнибала в частности. Наверное, можно считать это его личной идеей фикс. Или даже фетишем, пусть так.

Аромат свежесваренного кофе разливается по дому, наполняя утро новыми красками. Уилл возвращается в спальню и ставит чашку на тумбочку у кровати. Смотрит на Ганнибала, и ему вдруг хочется сказать, как он любит ощущать его, слышать его, дышать им. Любит, несмотря на боль и оставленные шрамы, несмотря на тяжёлое принятие, несмотря ни на что. Но Уилл знает, что некоторые слова обесцениваются, если говорить их вслух. Поэтому он, склонившись, всего лишь касается губ Ганнибала своими, ощущая на щеке его тёплое дыхание.

— Тебе удивительно идёт рассвет, — шепчет Уилл тихо. Осторожно гладит пальцами растрепанные светлые волосы и видит, как Ганнибал улыбается сквозь сон его словам.

А потом Уилл просыпается.

За окнами и правда только-только занялся рассвет. Солнце пробирается сквозь тонкую вуаль занавесок, касается лица, ласково трогая многочисленные шрамы. Это солнце — ещё бережное, осторожное, робкое, совсем не такое, каким оно станет в полдень.

Уилл не спит. Лежит на кровати совершенно один, уставившись в потолок и почти не моргая. Рассветные тени танцуют на белой штукатурке, змеятся, свиваясь в маленькие вихри, тянутся к нему своими пальцами… Он прогоняет их, вздыхая и опуская ресницы.

Он пролежал так всю ночь в ожидании Ганнибала.

Уилл не нашел его дома, вернувшись накануне с городской свалки, где прятал тело. Не нашел и на набережной, обойдя ее всю, прочесав в обоих направлениях дважды. Не дозвонился по телефону. Не увидел никакой записки, перерыв дома все, что только можно было. Ганнибал исчез, оставив после себя пустоту — в доме, в мире, в сердце.

Уилл предположил, что он ушел на свою обычную прогулку — пройтись по набережной, сентиментально попрощаться со здешним морем. Уилла всегда удивляла его сентиментальность, и она же его восхищала: то, что было для Ганнибала действительно важно, то, что на самом деле заслуживало его внимания, он переживал невероятно тонко, пропуская через себя, растворяясь в эмоциях и чувствах. Он художник. Всегда был художником. Кровь вместо красок, тела и кости — вместо холста и кистей. Ганнибал переживал и чувствовал каждый из своих шедевров — с любовью и обожанием, сентиментально и трепетно.

Интересно, что он переживает сейчас.

Уилл вздыхает, заставляет себя подняться с постели. Идёт на кухню и делает себе отвратительный растворимый кофе. Все машинально, автоматически, не обращая внимания на движения рук.

Мысли его заняты лишь Ганнибалом.

Уилл строит предположения, догадки, отметая версии одну за другой. В конце концов у него остаются только две: кто-то выследил Ганнибала на набережной или Ганнибал его бросил. Впрочем, вторую он отметает тоже, но она возвращается, преследует, маячит перед его взглядом, как надоедливое насекомое. От этого Уилл злится ещё сильнее.

Кофе остывает на столе, а он даже не притронулся к чашке. Его тошнит, хотя он ничего не ел уже сутки, и руки дрожат, как у алкоголика. Уилл с трудом вытаскивает сигарету из помятой пачки, щелкает зажигалкой. С третьего раза у него получается, он затягивается глубоко, пропуская в лёгкие едкий дым, и курит прямо на кухне, будто надеясь, что Ганнибал сейчас окликнет его недовольным и строгим голосом. Но никто его не окликает.

Уилл оставляет нетронутый кофе и недокуренную сигарету на столе и возвращается в спальню. Ему хочется закутаться в одеяло с головой, как в далеком детстве, уснуть и никогда не просыпаться больше. Детское желание почти побеждает, но он прогоняет его прочь, прижав к лицу ладони и судорожно дыша, отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки. Когда он снова открывает единственный уцелевший глаз, мысли его уже ясные.

Новости. Он должен просмотреть новости. Если Ганнибала поймали, это будет звучать во всех заголовках — хотя бы ради того, чтобы устроить ловушку ему, Уиллу.

Он включает ноутбук и принимается за новостные ленты. В заголовках не находит ничего значимого, зато, пролистывая сайт Фредди Лаундс, натыкается на странную статью — даже не статью, заметку в самом конце страницы.

«Званый ужин в Балтиморе». Фото изысканного десерта на деревянном столе. Мягкое освещение, красивая сервировка, свечи… Приглядевшись, Уилл узнает кухню Ганнибала.

Сердце пропускает удар. Уилл не вчитывается в слова заметки, в какой-то бред о шеф-поваре нового ресторана. Он видит только фото, дату — сегодняшнее число — и название города. Балтимор. Уилл сразу думает о Джеке, о том, насколько это в его стиле — оставить маленький тонкий намек, приманку, на которую клюнет только тот, кому она предназначена. Так в стиле Джека забросить удочку в правильном месте и ждать, когда рыба сама попадется на крючок. Уилл почти видит, как Джек стоит над Ганнибалом — возможно, связанным, возможно, избитым — и на его насмешливое молчание отвечает, что они оба — и Ганнибал, и Уилл — в его, Джека, руках. Потому что Уилл Грэм обязательно придет. Сам, по доброй воле. Вслед за Ганнибалом.

Уилл улыбается, кивая собственным мыслям. Браво, Джек, думает он. Напряжение схлынуло, оставив после себя слабость и пустоту, звенящую в каждом нерве, в каждой клеточке тела. Уилл откидывается на кровать, захлопывая ноутбук, и, раскинув руки, смотрит в потолок.

Пусть так. Пускай. Джек победил, эта партия — за ним. Но это ещё не значит, что все остальные — тоже.

Уилл усмехается и вздыхает. По крайней мере, теперь у него есть цель.

Он собирается ехать в Балтимор.

***

Настоящее время  
США

Его встречает ледяной ноябрьский ветер. Пробирает до костей, треплет волосы, безжалостно впивается в кожу. После теплого кубинского солнца чувствовать холод неприятно и непривычно — впрочем, Уилл думает, что дело не в холоде.

Он стоит на опушке маленькой рощи в глуши Вулф Трэп. Прячется за деревьями, ежась от ветра и уткнувшись носом в колючий шарф, щурится и пытается убедить себя в том, что, глядя прямо перед собой, не чувствует ничего.

Он смотрит на свой дом.

Он смотрит на свой дом, и ему хочется его сжечь. Этот дом не может принадлежать другим. Не может принадлежать никому, кроме него. Новые хозяева перекрасили стены, поменяли окна, зажгли в комнатах яркий, холодный свет. Дом изменился — Уиллу кажется, что почти до неузнаваемости. Дом больше не похож на плывущую в темноте лодку, не похож на него самого. И от этого почти физически больно.

Когда он уже собирается уходить, из открытой двери вдруг выбегает собака. Осматривается, чуя чужака, идёт на запах. Подходит ближе, осторожно принюхиваясь. Уилл делает шаг навстречу и замирает, почти не дыша. В глазах темнеет — ему кажется, всего на какую-то долю секунды кажется, что это Уинстон. Он протягивает руку, отчаянно желая коснуться холодного, мокрого носа, погладить по голове, почесать за ухом, ощутить жестковатую гладкую шерсть под пальцами… Но из дома слышится крик: «Чаки!», и пёс с коротким лаем бросается прочь. Уилл спешит убраться обратно в рощу, озираясь, словно загнанный дикий зверь. Теперь, провожая пса взглядом, он понимает, что не заметил — не захотел заметить — значительных различий: другая форма ушей, нет пятен на морде, белые отметины на лапах…

Уилл усмехается. Конечно. Уинстона нет. Ни его, ни всех остальных. Уилл сам отказался от них, отказался, когда выбрал Ганнибала, когда бросил свой дом, чтобы гоняться за ним по всей Европе и в итоге потерять три года из-за одной-единственной минутной слабости, которую он так некстати себе позволил. Когда позволил себе послать к чертям свою жизнь, а Ганнибалу — сдаться.

Ему уже пора. Он хочет перехватить Джека по дороге из ФБР, а значит, нужно спешить, чтобы успеть вовремя. Но Уилл не может оторвать взгляда от горящего в окнах света, от силуэтов, маячащих за шторами, от клубящегося над трубой дыма. Внезапно он понимает, что может вернуться в любой момент — вернуться и все здесь сжечь, как ему и хотелось сразу. Вместе с новыми жильцами и со старыми воспоминаниями.

Он улыбается этому неожиданному пониманию, решительно разворачивается и наконец уходит. Где-то глубоко в его сознании Ганнибал странно щурится и неопределенно качает головой в ответ на его мысли, глядя ему в лицо своими солнечными, светло-карими глазами.

***

До дома остаётся всего полквартала, когда Джек паркуется и выходит из авто. Темнеет рано. Света тусклых фонарей недостаточно, чтобы охватить узкую и длинную улицу, залитую чернильно-черной темнотой. Чувство тревоги внезапно сжимает сердце, но Джек не придает этому значения — маршрут ему привычен, и уже скоро он будет дома. Ничего не случится. Что может случиться, в самом деле?

Чья-то тень преграждает ему дорогу, и он не успевает дойти до освещенной части квартала.

— Здравствуй, Джек.

Голос кажется знакомым. Очень знакомым. Бархатный, слегка надтреснутый. Когда он последний раз слышал его, этот голос говорил об убийстве. Теперь ему тоже так кажется.

— Уилл?

— Ты ждал меня, правда?

— Ждал, — не скрывает Джек.

— Хочешь взглянуть?

Джек кивает. Конечно, он хочет. Как тогда, с Мириам Ласс. Когда он знал, что она потеряла руку, и все же не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха, увидев ее.

Джек включает фонарик на телефоне, направляет свет вперёд и судорожно вздыхает.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Уилл.

Тонкое, даже худое тело, укутанное в легкое осеннее пальто. Отросшие волосы, напряжённая поза. И шрамы. Джек завороженно рассматривает уродливые отметины на его лице, пустую глазницу, тяжёлые блестящие кудри. Замечая, что в темных, почти черных волосах кое-где тонкими и яркими серебряными сполохами белеет седина.

— Нравится? — снова спрашивает Уилл. — Или я не дотягиваю до Мириам?

Джек морщится, как от удара. Эти слова причиняют почти физическую боль, ранят до крови, впиваются в тело острыми осколками. Джек готов был выслушать что угодно, только не это. Не от Уилла.

Но все же, глядя в его изуродованное лицо, Джек вдруг осознает, что рад его видеть.

— Без тебя здесь было все иначе, Уилл, — он пытается улыбнуться, но мимика отказывается повиноваться. — Все совсем не так. Темнее, чем обычно, будто света совсем не осталось...

Уилл хмыкает ему в ответ и подходит ближе.

— Ничто во мне уже давно не излучает свет, — шепчет он, и Джеку кажется, будто он что-то цитирует. Что-то такое, что Ганнибал мог бы знать наизусть и рассказывать ему долгими вечерами на набережной, но... Джек знает, что это не цитата, и ему не по себе. Фраза падает в ночную тишину — тяжёлая, зловещая, холодная. Выстраивая ледяную стену между ними.

— Ты хочешь спросить, где он, ведь так? — наконец произносит Джек. Уилл едва заметно вздрагивает. Смотрит на него так пристально, что становится жутко от одного только взгляда — синего, как глубокое море, темного, безжалостного. Во взгляде этом, кажется, уже не осталось ничего человеческого.

— Ты выиграл, — выдыхает наконец Уилл. — Блестящая партия. Великолепно.

Он молчит некоторое время, и Джек молчит тоже. А потом Уилл все же спрашивает — странно изменившимся, тихим голосом:

— Где он?

— Он в Балтиморе. В клинике для душевнобольных преступников. Через два дня будет суд — его признают полностью здоровым и вменяемым, а затем приговорят к смерти.

Джек готов поклясться, что на лице Уилла не дрогнул ни один мускул — только болезненно расширился, словно под действием наркотика, черный зрачок.

— Уж ты постараешься, — презрительно бросает Уилл, и Джек слышит за этими словами отчаяние.

— Да. Постараюсь. Постараюсь, чтобы и тебя это не обошло стороной.

Уилл вздрагивает — едва заметно, но все же вздрагивает. Недобро щурится на свет фонаря, склонив голову. Смотрит. Смотрит. Смотрит. Джек не выдерживает его взгляда. Ему хочется убраться поскорее, плюнув на изначальный план сделать с Уиллом то же, что и с Ганнибалом, — поймать и отдать под суд. Но в Ганнибале, в отличие от Уилла, Джек все же еще сумел разглядеть человека — а судят, как известно, люди и людей.

— Ты мне должен, — шипит Уилл, подходя ещё ближе. — За смерть Дракона. За то, что я отдал ради нее. Ты должен. Устрой мне встречу с ним.

— Что?

На какое-то мгновение ему становится смешно. Уилл, похоже, из ума выжил, чтобы просить о подобном… Но Джек натыкается на его взгляд — и мимолётное веселье испаряется без следа.

— Одну. Одну-единственную встречу без свидетелей. Устрой мне ее.

Джек смотрит ему в лицо, и к нему вдруг приходит жуткое понимание.

— Кто… — шепчет он, отступая назад, — кто из вас убил Рика?

Уилл усмехается, оскалив зубы:

— Его убил ты, Джек. Для тебя он был очередной лошадкой, и ты её потерял. Как потерял Мириам Ласс. Как потерял меня. Подумаешь — всего лишь рабочая сила. Пушечное мясо. Винтик в целой системе других винтиков и шестерёнок. Винтик, который так легко заменить. Думая о работе, ты никогда не думаешь о жизни. Выбирая между сердцем и долгом, ты никогда не выбираешь сердце.

Джек отступает ещё, пока не упирается спиной в стену.

— Мне жаль, Уилл…

— Если жаль, — Уилл делает шаг вперед, — если я и вправду когда-то значил для тебя хоть что-то, как друг или сотрудник, неважно… Если это так, то выполни мою последнюю просьбу. И ты никогда обо мне больше не услышишь. Тебе не за что арестовывать меня. Доказательств нет. Ты их не достанешь.

— Ты был с ним все это время.

— Слишком мало, — шепчет Уилл. — Слишком мало времени.

Он стоит неподвижно несколько секунд. А потом презрительно кривится, разворачивается и собирается уходить, и Джек ничего не делает, чтобы его задержать.

— Все равно я найду способ, — бросает Уилл через плечо.

— Стой, — вдруг резко и неожиданно для самого себя произносит Джек. Уилл медленно оборачивается к нему лицом, и Джек отводит взгляд, закрывая глаза ладонью, не веря в то, что хочет сделать.

— Завтра, — быстро говорит он. — Приходи завтра в десять вечера. Я проведу тебя к нему.

Уилл молча изучает его взглядом. Джек знает, что это не просто так, что в это самое мгновение Уилл пропускает его эмоции через себя, проживает его чувства, ощущает мысли. Пробует на вкус. Так интимно, что это почти смущает.

— Я приду, — наконец кивает Уилл.

Джек выдыхает, только сейчас осознавая, что последнюю минуту не дышал вовсе.

— Надеюсь, что это был правильный выбор, — шепчет он тихо, наблюдая, как тень Уилла, похожая на птицу с подрезанными крыльями, растворяется в темноте.

***

Джек сдержал свое обещание.

Уилл стоит перед толстым стеклом, разделяющим мир надвое. Разрезающим реальность, подобно маятнику, на две части: в одной из них нет ничего, только пустота и мучительное ожидание, беспочвенное, бесполезное. А в другой есть Ганнибал.

Его Ганнибал. Жёсткий, хладнокровный, расчётливый, сентиментальный, чувствующий. Не позволяющий никому вставать у него на пути, так трепетно любящий свою жизнь, так ценящий свою свободу, сдавшийся дважды — покорно, словно агнец. Всегда разный. Всегда безукоризненно верный своим принципам.

— Я же просил… — шепчет Уилл, не в силах отвести взгляда от его лица. — Я же просил не выходить из дома. Зачем… почему ты это сделал?

— Быть может, я хотел узнать, пойдешь ли ты за мной, — улыбается Ганнибал через стекло.

— Я всегда шел за тобой, — Уилл качает головой, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу горестный стон. — Всегда шел за тобой, с самого первого дня. Ещё даже не зная, кто ты, не зная, кто я, я уже шел за тобой. Неужели тебе этого мало?

— Мне всегда было тебя мало, Уилл.

Уилл качает головой снова, а потом не выдерживает и тихо всхлипывает, уткнувшись лбом в холодное, толстое стекло.

— Каждый человек хоть раз задумывался о собственной смерти, — шепчет он, внезапно вспомнив. — Но мы не знаем, когда именно умрем. Это все меняет. Что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда узнал?

Ганнибал улыбается своим же словам, прозвучавшим голосом Уилла.

— Я чувствую силу.

— Силу?

— Да. Силу и свободу. Потому что единственный человек в мире, который мог бы дать мне это, пришел за мной.

Уилл вздыхает. Скоро закончится время, отпущенное ему Джеком — боги времени сегодня в моде, каждый хочет почувствовать власть над ним, почувствовать свое могущество распоряжаться чужими жизнями, чужими смертями… встречами и расставаниями. Джек заслужил свою власть. Но это кажется слишком несправедливым.

— Как тебя нашли? Сколько их было? Пять? Десять? Почему ты не сопротивлялся?

— Случайности не случайны, Уилл. Точно так же, как твой студент в баре. Точно так же, как Джек на набережной и полицейский патруль поблизости. Точно так же, как приказ стрелять без предупреждения. Если бы я выбрал оказать сопротивление, меня бы лишили последней возможности увидеться с тобой. Даже не возможности — всего лишь надежды, в которую я верил слишком сильно.

— Случайности не случаются намеренно.

— И перестают быть случайными, как только в дело вмешивается выбор, — кивает Ганнибал. — У тебя есть выбор, Уилл. Он был и у меня. Всегда есть выбор.

Уилл смотрит на него пристально, смотрит в его прозрачные янтарные глаза, стараясь не замечать тюремной робы, которая так не подходит к его лицу. Светлые, выгоревшие на солнце волосы растрёпаны, и в электрическом свете Уилл видит в них отблески ласкового южного солнца.

— Я могу уйти, уехать, раствориться, — шепчет он. — Будто меня не было и нет. Никто не будет знать, где я. И я буду жить в тишине, а потом умру с единственной мыслью — что однажды ошибся действительно по-крупному.

Ганнибал понимающе кивает ему за стеклом. Он так спокоен — будто ничего не случилось, будто все, что с ним происходит, — одна большая ошибка, и в любой момент все закончится, но…

Но Уилл видит, как углубились морщинки в уголках его глаз, как искусаны его губы, как он прячет дрожащие пальцы, сцепляя руки за спиной в замок. Уилл видит это и понимает, что Ганнибал боялся. Боялся одной-единственной вещи — никогда не увидеться снова.

— Мы оба сделали свой выбор, — кивает Ганнибал. — Каждый раз, когда казалось, что его нет вовсе. Осталось сделать последний.

Уилл слегка улыбается, тянет руку через круглое отверстие в стекле навстречу руке Ганнибала. Осторожно касается его пальцев, гладит — невесомо и бережно — и незаметно опускает маленькую белую капсулу в его ладонь.

— Я уже его сделал, — шепчет Уилл. — Как думаешь, какой он?

Ганнибал крепко сжимает руку и понимающе закрывает глаза.

— Единственно верный.

Ровно через двадцать минут Уилл выходит из клиники точно таким же путем, которым в нее вошёл. Странное спокойствие заполняет его, вытеснив тревогу, страхи, злость. Он точно знает, что сделает, он представляет это так, будто все уже случилось. Он словно переживает события, которых ещё не было.

Этой ночью Уилл подгонит машину поближе к воротам, преграждая въезд в клинику. Откинет спинку водительского кресла и станет ждать. Утром на него обязательно обратят внимание, сначала посигналят, а потом подойдут — постучать по стеклу, бросить пару резких замечаний в лицо. Уилл не завидует человеку, который приедет в клинику первым.

В небе загораются редкие звёзды, Уилл смотрит вверх, и почему ему хочется улыбнуться им. Он думает: если среди звёзд есть что-то большее, что-то новое, что-то иное, он обязательно найдет там Ганнибала.

Ему не страшно. Больше нет. Только сердце гулко отдается ударами в висках, тяжело бьётся о ребра, будто протестует. Будто пытается освободиться. Уилл не обращает на него внимания — он знает, что скоро и это закончится.

Уилл возвращается в машину, и взгляд его случайно падает на канистру с бензином, лежащую под пассажирским креслом. Он смотрит на нее, не сводя взгляда, а потом вспоминает, что в кармане у него есть зажигалка.

До утра много времени, так много, как никогда не было прежде, когда он не знал, в какой момент оно для него закончится. Теперь, когда он знает, все по-другому — время тянется так медленно и долго, что это даже странно осознавать. Впрочем, никакое время не сумеет повлиять на его выбор.

Уилл улыбается, подкинув зажигалку в воздух, ловит ее, сжимая в кулаке, и садится за руль.

Он обязательно дождется своих звёзд. И обязательно встретит среди них Ганнибала.

Но сейчас у него есть ещё одно дело.


	6. Эпилог

_Смерть — это ценный дар, который нельзя дарить всем подряд, иначе он обесценится, а мы потеряем большую честь приносить его.  
Джо Кэрролл_

— Привет, Джек, — на ходу произносит Зеллер, хватая его за рукав и увлекая вслед за собой. — Сумасшедшее утро выдалось, я тебе скажу. Ты не поверишь, что у нас…

— Уже не уверен, что хочу знать, — мрачно произносит Джек и сонно трёт глаза. В шесть часов утра его разбудил срочный вызов — и он, злой, невыспавшийся, не успевший даже выпить кофе, рванул в отдел. Выражение лица Зеллера ему не понравилось сразу — нетерпеливо-взволнованное, как всегда бывало, если случалось что-нибудь необычное, что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Джек огрызнулся на него с порога и теперь, кажется, расплачивался за это.

— О нет, узнать придется, — мстительно улыбнувшись, отвечает Зеллер. — Но сначала аперитив. Понимаешь, Джек? Аперитив.

Он улыбается снова, и Джека на мгновение бросает в жар — тон и намек ему не нравятся. Совсем не нравятся.

— Говори.

— Сегодня ночью сожгли дом в Вулф Трэп. Сожгли вместе с жителями, пока все спали. Сам понимаешь, глушь, никаких соседей нет… Дым заметили уже тогда, когда от дома почти ничего не осталось.

Джек хмурится. Подозрение маячит у него в голове, вертится на языке, и он хочет поделиться им, сказать… Но не может. Не может, потому что озвучить свои страхи — значит сделать их реальными.

— Это дом, в котором когда-то жил Уилл Грэм, — многозначительным шепотом сообщает ему Зеллер, и Джека невероятно бесит эта многозначительность.

— И… и что по этому поводу думают? — медленно произносит он, надеясь, что Уилл никак не выдал своего возвращения, надеясь, что никто не знает об их вчерашней встрече, об их договоренности. Впрочем, ему кажется, что надеется он напрасно.

— А что тут думать? — спрашивает Зеллер. — Это дело рук Грэма, кого же ещё?

Надежда рушится, и Джек понимает, что это конец. Уилл Грэм был у него в руках — и Джек упустил его. Даже не так — отпустил. Отпустил, а Уилл в благодарность устроил пепелище на месте своего дома. Если вскроется ещё и его встреча с Ганнибалом, оправдания этому Джек не найдет. Да и никто из присяжных не найдет тоже.

Он вдруг думает, что, оказывается, выбирать по сердцу — невероятно тяжело. И какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы слушать голос своего сердца, чтобы не отвернуться от него…

— Но это ещё цветочки, — Зеллер открывает дверь в морг и приглашающе машет рукой. — Прошу отведать основное блюдо.

Джек входит медленно, осторожно. Ему не страшно, но чувство тревоги переполняет его, грозя расплескаться, и он не в состоянии с ним совладать. В морге все белое и металлическое, почти как в больнице, пахнет стерильностью и смертью. Джек морщится, вдыхая этот запах, и взгляд его падает на дальний стол. В лежащих на нем фигурах ему чудятся знакомые очертания, он торопливо подходит ближе…

Дыхание в его груди застывает, превращаясь в липкий и горький ком.

— Ганнибала обнаружили мертвым сегодня в его камере, — Зеллер стоит чуть позади, предусмотрительно не двигаясь с места. — Лежал в постели, а когда не отозвался на слова кого-то из персонала — решили проверить. Уилла нашли на въезде в клинику — его машина стояла прямо перед воротами. Я думаю, намеренно.

— И что… От чего они умерли?

— Отравление сильным токсичным веществом. Каким — установить пока не удалось.

На стерильно-белой простыне, под стерильно-белым светом, в окружении стерильно-белых стен лежат тела Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма.

Свет стелется по ним, облегая, скользит, словно тончайший нежный шелк. Тела их так близко друг к другу, что почти соприкасаются. Подсвеченная кожа кажется неестественной, волосы обоих резко темнеют — тяжёлые кудри Уилла путаются в гладких прямых прядях Ганнибала.

Джек смотрит на них отсутствующим взглядом, и ему кажется, что они стали похожи. Что черты истончились, расплылись и размылись, перетекая от одного лица к другому. Они выглядят такими совершенными в смерти. Совсем не так, как при жизни.

— Почему их положили рядом? — наконец с трудом произносит он.

Зеллер лишь неопределенно разводит руками.

Джек закрывает лицо ладонями и вздыхает — тяжело, протяжно. Осознание приходит медленно, не торопясь, словно позволяя ему подготовиться. Ему уже все равно, что будет дальше — потому что даже под сомкнутыми веками маячат отпечатавшиеся на сетчатке силуэты. Он думает, что никогда уже не сможет избавиться от них.

Когда Джек открывает глаза, то смотрит снова, не в силах оторваться. Они лежат перед ним — спокойные, холодные, пугающе умиротворённые. На их телах так много шрамов, так много отметин, и эти следы — как зарубки в лесу на деревьях, указывающие путь. Напоминающие о самом важном, что происходило между ними. Джек замечает, как рука Ганнибала касается пальцев Уилла, и в его голову внезапно приходит мысль, что это и был их замысел. Сыграть в игру по-своему, на своих условиях. И закончить ее по своим правилам. Если не победителями — то точно не проигравшими.

— Уилл был моим сотрудником, — медленно, глядя куда-то сквозь лежащие перед ним тела, произносит Джек. — И моим другом. Я не смог уберечь его от тьмы.

— В чем твоя вина? — хмыкает Зеллер. — Это был его выбор. Единственно верный выбор — так сильно он верил в него.

Джек смотрит на то, как темные вьющиеся волосы обрамляют лицо Уилла, как обращены на него закрытые глаза Ганнибала, как удивительно гармонируют между собой шрамы на их телах, резко белея на фоне окрашенной южным солнцем кожи, — и думает, что это и правда был единственный выбор для них обоих.


End file.
